At the End of the day
by polybi
Summary: Zelena decides she sees no purpose in life. But she will soon discover she is wrong. Trigger: attempted suicide. SQ and WickedWolf. One-shot. Inspired in part by a quote by Lana Parrilla. I need reviews and likes are needed more than ever. Now with added Frozen Snow Queen/Elsanna goodness and Mistresses of Evil badness...kinda! Now rating leveled up to T. IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

_**Trigger warning: an attempt at suicide. **_

_**The usual disclaimers**_

* * *

She thought about it for a long time. She thought about doing it long before she came up with that insane idea that she could actually go back and...

What's the use, she thought. She could not change what had happened before.

And now? Now she knew it was all her fault. Everything that happened. It was almost hilarious how her plan dismantled at almost every turn.

This was not the way you get love. Not this way. And maybe there was no way. Maybe she did not deserve love.

Maybe? Hell, it was a definate.

Even when the target of her hate offered that second chance, she refused. She knew there were strings attached. That she would have to become something that she was not.

And she knew she would always be wicked.

The water of the Atlantic looked peaceful. Death would be easy anyway. Let the water fill her lungs. It would be painless. Just stop breathing and it would be over in minutes. No longer a burden to anyone. The Wicked Witch of Oz would finally end. at her own hand.

It was almost funny. Death by water. Maybe she would melt, after all.

The pendant would go with her. She broke into the crypt and stole it. No need for anyone with magic to be tempted. Not Regina. And that Emma woman. The woman in green thought about how they could have been friends. And even that waitress. Ruby, she thought her name was. She was so beautiful. Maybe. Maybe.

No, not a chance.

Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West, took one last look around. She did not look at the town she tried to terrorize only a few days before. She just looked out. Not a cloud in the sky as she took those steps on the pier. She stood at the edge of the wood. She kissed the pendant...funny, it really was the only true friend she had. She closed her eyes. She leapt forward.

She never touched the water.

A force more powerful than she could imagine seemed to grab her body and sent her flying backwards, away from the water. She landed on the boardwalk, but not hard. It was a soft landing on the wood. Somehow, the Wicked Witch realized there maybe be only one or two people who could have done that.

And as she looked up, Zelena's suspicions were confirmed. The two women were standing over her, both with looks of what appeared to be concern. "Are you alright?" That was a dumb question for Regina Mills to ask. Still the Evil Queen reached out to one of Zelena's hands, the other hand that reached out was that of the Savior, Emma Swan. And as the witch in green looked up she saw others: Snow White, whose newborn son she tried to use to facilitate her failed scheme, the waitress Ruby, whom she only caught a glimpse of but was attracted to in that glimpse, and the most loyal of Zelena's army of flying simians, Walsh.

Zelena figured that this was the lynch mob who had come to finish her off. And she had too much pride left to give the fine citizens of Storybrooke that opportunity. As soon as her feet hit the ground she started to run, but that force grabbed her again, this time stopping her forward movement and lifting the witch above the boardwalk. Not too high, just enough to keep her from running.

Zelena's sister and her blonde companion walked closer to her as she was trapped aloft. If nothing else, the witch probably thought this was payback for that watch tower stunt. She was defeated, and she knew it.

"At least have the decency to kill me quickly, dear sister..."

"I have no intention of killing you..." Regina seemed desperate to try to convince her that she did not want to harm the half-sister who, only a few days before, tried to destroy her.

Zelena just stood there, if one could stand while being aloft six feet off the ground. The redhead seemed resigned to a fate she believed could be moments away.

"Zelena...we don't want you to die..." It was Emma turn to talk the witch. "Look, I've never been one to mince words. I know that you're scared. You had to be to try to pull off what you did. I know a lot of people hate you, and I should because of Neal. But crazy as it sounds, I do like your style. And a bit of courage. In fact there's only one person I know who just as crazy and brave..." And then she looked at Regina. Lovingly, maybe. Then the Sheriff added, "Besides, the bastard owed my 84 grand in back child support." Regina snickered. Emma smirked.

And Zelena stayed silent. Her eyes started at the ground.

Regina and Emma raised their hands, and propelled the magic that gently let Zelena drop to the boardwalk. Then it was Walsh's turn. he tried to look into his mistress' eyes but she refused. He spoke anyway...

"Zelena...remember the night I delivered that...that package.?" Everyone knew it was that vial of blood from Emma, the night Emma broke up with Walsh. Zelena remained silent. After I gave that to you, I went, sat on the couch and just cried. It wasn't that I was sorry about what I did...it was what I couldn't do. You see I really was in love with Emma. I told you that. I thought you'd snark me out but you didn't. You just said you understood. That Emma was a good person, and she was lucky to have me for those six months..." At that point Walsh started sobbing. Zelena moved closer to the man, and with hesitation, put her arms around him. Emma just stood there in silence not knowing which was more unbelievable...that Zelena had that much compassion, or that the man she thought had played tricks on her actually did love her all that time.

And while all this was going on, two more people joined the group: Snow and Belle.

Both gave silent looks of concern towards the redhead. Then, Belle was the first to speak. All of seven words...

"Your brought my Rumple back. Thank you."

And with that, as she was still embracing Walsh, Zelena herself was embraced by the librarian. Warm tears streaked down Belle's face, and fell on the neck of the witch. And as two other people approached, it was Snow's turn to speak...

"I think I am a pretty good judge of people. I'm almost never wrong. When I first met Regina she was so pure and honest...I loved her immediately. Along the way I thought I _was_ wrong...she'd become the Evil Queen...the thing is, Zelena, the curse she created, when it got to me, it could have turned me into anything. Could have even killed me. But it turned me into a teacher...a _teacher_! I never wanted to be a queen, I just wanted to help people. And now I get to help kids, to help their minds grow..."

Zelena wanted to stop the stream of words, but Snow White held her hand. "Look, when you first came to me wanting to be my midwife, I saw a _good_ person. And I believe that good person is still somewhere inside of you...I'd love to meet her again.." The scene kept repeating with tears and hugs. A tall bearded man in leather spoke next...

"That was quite a trick that kissing spell." Hook was, as always Hook. "But I have to say it made me realize something. All my life I have managed to...to get by on charm and wits. Your little trick made me realize that there was so something precious to me. That was Swan..."

Emma's eyes raised for the second time that day.

"That trick made me realize that there was something I loved more than myself. And for that..." The pirate bowed his head in the direction of a very stunned witch. "..for that, I shall forever be grateful."

And then Hook turned to Emma and Regina, with eyes locked on the Evil Queen. "Just so you know, I do love Swan. Love her enough not to take her away from you. My promise." Then he turned his eyes to Emma. "Just know, that if you need me, I will always be...at your service." Then he turned to Zelena and kissed her cheek.

By now, Zelena's skin was as green as her apples, and her eyes as red as her sister's. those eyes look up at the next one yet to speak. The waitress. The wolf.

Zelena did not know about Ruby's wolf when she came to Storybrooke. She found out through the dribs and drabs of things she had heard, and her foolish quest kept her from getting to know the long-legged woman...even though, from a glance, she did think she was very attractive. As attractive, maybe, as the Good Witch of the South back in Oz.

Not that it mattered, for Zelena long ago did not think that anyone would love her willingly.

But now, Zelena was sitting in the middle of the boardwalk surrounded by people who should hate her, but for some reason feel the opposite. And as the wolf-woman strode cautiously towards the witch, her skin rapidly turned a deep forest green. Not that it mattered; the woman would probably turn wolf and devour her as the now growing throng cheered.

Ruby approached, then bent down, grabbed Zelena's head...

...and kissed the witch. Full on the mouth. Deeply. Very deeply. And then pulled away slightly and spoke: "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"

Zelena was stunned, more than she had been in the last few minutes. She made no attempt to wipe the tears that were forming. She had never been kissed like that before. Ever. The Wicked WItch just sat there as Ruby continued: "When I first saw you, you were...THE most beautiful person I had ever seen. I wanted you then...and I want you now.'

Zelena responded...almost pleaded...for the other woman not to feel the way she did. "you do know I have done bad things..._evil_ things...and yes, I'll say it, _wicked_ things..."

"That was nothing compared to what mom did..." Henry Mills mentioned it matter-of-factly. "There's this movie...I mean, a story called Lilo and Stitch...you'd have to see it to understand...but anyway, there's a part in it where Lilo tells Stitch 'ohana." That means "family" in this place called Hawaii."

Zelena simply whispered the word, "ohana?"

"Yes, Ohana. Family. And Lilo told Stitch that family never gets left behind. Never...:"

Then Henry walked to Zelena and held out his hand.

"Ohana."

Zelena then collapsed in sobs. As she looked up at Henry, the 14-year-old hugged the redhead tightly. And surrounding her were a growing number of people. The woman they called Granny. The seven men they called dwarves, though they were not that little. Robin and Marian were there. The woman they called Tink and a large man she later found out was named Tiny. The nuns.

And they all one after the other said that word.

"Ohana.."

Finally, Regina knelt down to her broken sister. The Queen knows what the witch is feeling. Emma knelt down with her true love. She knows what Regina has gone through. The same things that maybe Zelena was going through. Her sister was in quiet tears as Regina told her, "You see...you didn't have to go back. Everything you need is here."

Emma added, "And you already have the courage, the brains, and the heart. You had them all the time."

Regina then closed: "And no matter what, at the end of the day, we are family. Ohana..."

Emma repeated: "Ohana..."

And Zelena wept and nodded quickly, "Ohana..." She then melted into the arms of her sister and Emma. Henry joined the embrace, then Ruby, and then it seemed the entire town.

And as the tears flowed, the green disappeared from her face, and Zelena realized that everything she needed and wanted was there.

Ohana.

**The beginning**

* * *

_This was a stand alone, but it's part of the Redeemed Zelena universe I am creating, including "Cold," and "Righteous Flock 2" I also wanted to include Lana's statement about Regina and Emma and family. It fits._

_There were times I had to stop because of tears. I just hope you like this. And if you do, please leave a review. I really would appreciate it. Thanks._


	2. Life With Regina and Emma

**Life with Regina and Emma**

"_At the end of the day, we are family..."_

That ran through the mind of Zelena as she sat in the parlor of Regina Mills' mansion. An hour earlier, her plan was to be one with the Atlantic Ocean. That was before her sister and the Sheriff double-teamed to pull her away from the edge of the dock.

Now she was alive, shell-shocked. and confused. It seemed an entire town came out to show, if not love, affection and some kind of caring. There was Snow, whose baby she tried to steal. Hook, whose love for Emma she tried to compromise. This Belle who thanked me for bringing back her lover. A love who, at least had the decency to still hate her and not be part of this charade.

And not to mention the woman whose house she was sitting in. And the close friend who was with her. She tried to kill both. And their son.

Their son...who just called her Auntie Z. As if they were all close-knit family.

Family.

It was what she wanted. To be part of a family. yes, she wanted to royalty, the wealth, the position that the Queen had, and still has. But what she really wanted family. Someone to love her just as she was, wickedness...green skin...the whole package.

Family.

And a lover?

Zelena was still reeling from the kiss that was put on her mouth by a woman she hardly knew. It was the type of kiss that melted icebergs, flattened mountains, and would cause hurricanes to blow through Utah. _**THAT**_ kind of kiss.

And she didn't know why.

There were some mentions by the sister and her blonde friend that Zelena's kisser...Ruby was her name...was a werewolf. Emma's mom was also in the house and kind of mention that there was a time when this Ruby had her boyfriend for dinner. He was the actual dinner. So, Zelena guessed, Ruby knew about being thought of as a monster. And its one of the things that the witch wanted to talk to to this Ruby about. Because, somehow, this woman was no longer thought of as a monster.

Besides, monsters do not get hugs from boys they dried to kill. Or get called "Auntie Z."

All of this ran through Zelena's mind as three smiling faces came to her. Emma, Henry, and Regina who carried a silver platter with cups of hot chocolate, whipped cream, and cinnamon sprinkles. The trio sat in front of her, smiling brightly, and Zelena sat, just...looking, apprehensive.

It was Henry who rolled his eyes at his aunt, said something about being the one who does everything, and took a sip from his cup. The boy smiled and Zelena looked back, then she drank her hot cocoa.

"You actually thought we'd poison you after everything this morning?" Henry said this looking at his aunt, with a cocked eyebrow. Zelena mumbled, "I would probably had been a solution, anyway..."

"Stop it!," Emma demanded. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Everything that has happened's been because you felt sorry for yourself..."

Zelena tried to retort, but the blonde Sheriff stopped. "Look I do know how you feel, all you were looking for was love...someone to love you for who you are. I know, because I felt that too. Until I came here. Until I met Regina. These people. They accepted me. And I accepted them."

Henry then added, "We know why you did what you did. Mom was the same way, until she found love. And not just her, so many people...you can too?"

Zelena now was crying as she asked how.

Regina simply took her sister's hand, looked her in the eye and said, "Believe in us. Believe in yourself."

The witch was trembling. Her skin had now rapidly turned emerald. It was not just because of jealousy, but any strong emotion. And then, trembling, she did somethng she never thought she'd do.

Zelena hugged her sister.

And Regina returned the hug.

Then Emma can behind the redhead and hugged her. Then Henry spread his arms and attempted hug all three.

Then Emma loosened, but held one of Zelena's hands, while Henry say at his Aunt's knee. Regina continued hold her sister.

Zelena, through tears then asked, "Is this what love feels like?"

Regina looked at her sister, then at her son, and then to the blonde savior, then looked again at Zelena.

"Yes...that's what it feels like..."

**To be continued.**

* * *

_I noticed that a lot of you have liked or commented on this story. Thanks. I also noticed that I did not put the "complete" sign out for what was supposed to be a one-off. My new goal in this is to show the redemption of Zelena as she interacts with various Storybrookians, and that would include, possibly one or even two real cool characters introduced in S4E2._

_Tell me how I did on this. The usual disclaimers..._


	3. Life With the Ice Cream Lady

**Life with the Ice Cream Lady**

It was later in the day. Zelena did not want to speak to anyone. She didn't think she would live to see the late afternoon. It was warm and sunny in Storybrooke, and Zelena had to get out of her sister's mansion. For a woman who had lived for the gods knew how long without love, she had been overwhelmed by it.

When she first came into town she did not see it, but somehow it was drawing her. She had a craving for something cool going down her throat. And that is why she walked into the shop called Any Given Sundae.

The owner and the proprietor stood behind the counter, a rather attractive and appropriately icy blonde of an undetermined early middle age who asked in an appropriately icy manner...with a smile, of course, "How can I help you..."

"...Zelena."

Though they did not know each other, Zelena knew of the woman who was known in the Enchanted Forest as the Ice Queen. She knew of her powers and she also knew of her vengeance.

And she also knew the sadness. The blond carried that sadness. It was around her eyes as she smiled.

Zelena quietly stated that "I'm not in the mood for..." The redhead paused. She was not the Wicked Witch today. She didn't even think she was Zelena.

The Ice Cream Lady, for that was who she was in this realm, spoke up. "I heard what happened this morning. There are things I've been going through too." Though Zelena had not ordered, the blonde started to prepare a sundae. Strawberry. Zelena stood sadly and quietly as the blonde continued.

"I don't know if it would help, but I've been reading this book, A Hat Full of Sky. Its by someone named Terry Pratchett. Its about a witch. there's something in it that made me think, and maybe it will do the same for you..."

The blonde witch knew the words by heart and she recited them to Zelena: "Witches are a bit like cats. They don't like each other's company but they do like to know where all the other witches are, just in case they need them. And what you might need them for was to tell you, as a friend, that you were beginning to cackle."

And then the Ice Queen looked Zelena into her blue eyes. "If you need a friend, I'm here. In the meantime.." The blonde produced the biggest ice cream sundae she had ever seen. Vanilla with strawberries and whipped cream. It was perfect. And, as the blonde mentioned, "...on the house."

A large smile graced Zelena's face as she accepted the ice cream. Then she turned around and both took a quick glimpse outside the front window. There was Ruby chatting with Sheriff Swan and another blonde who had almost the same Nordic features as the woman who served her the sundae.0

A warm smile crossed the face of the Wicked Witch at seeing the dark-haired goth. Then the redhead turned to the ice cream lady. Zelena could not help but notices a look of extreme sadness. Maybe a longing. It was not her concern, and the ice cream was starting to melt anyway. She asked for a second sundae to bring to her friend who was outside.

Then then after getting the second dish, the redhead quietly walked to the door with both sundaes in hand, and then the blonde said before she opened the door to help Zelena to leave, "Just remember, Zelena...if you need a friend, you have me." Zelena looked at the ice cream lady, smiled. and replied. "and if _you_ need a friend, you have _me_."

Then as Zelena walked to Ruby, Emma and Elsa, to say hello, the older blonde called out to Elsa to come in the store. And to bring Emma with her.

Elsa looked apprehensive. Emma looked suspicious. Then the Sheriff told the witch to go back to the mansion and wait. And tell Regina that if she doesn't hear from her in an hour, that she would know what to do.

It sounded like there might be a confrontation between the Savior and the Ice Queen, but Zelena felt that she had already caused too much trouble anyway. In the meantime

"Ruby, do you like strawberry?" Zelena handed the werewolf a sundae. The dark haired woman took a spoonful in her mouth. It was the most delicious thing she ever tasted...ice cream-wise, that is. The two decided to walk back to 108 Mifflin, sundaes in hand.

And as the other two women approached Any Given Sundae, the Ice Queen considered that if the Wicked Witch could change, maybe, just maybe, so can the ice cream. And as she smiled and let her guests in, then locked the door and turned the sign to read "closed," shw wondered if she could.

A truce and three banana splits can be a start.

With cherries.

**TBC**

* * *

_First thanks for all the likes. I do appreciate them all. A few more comments would make me happier._

_This was a hard chapter to write because in the five minutes Elizabeth Mitchell was on, I saw great anger, and great sadness. The Ice Queen (IQ) is about to become another one of those tragic villains that the boys thrust upon us, making us feel sympathetic towards them before we plunge the knife (see Zelena, Regina, etc.) I know the Snow Queen will be featured in my other fic Cold, I'm just waiting on a name. _

_Yes Zelena and the IQ know each other, if only via reputations. I will allow to assume that she knows of what Zelena tried to do as I also assume that IQ established Any Given Sundae (AGS) Before S4.1._

_And when you know that it's the villain, you also know that person is going to die. Its one of the reasons I have a no-death policy on all of my fics. No one dies. I'm not willing to up the ante that bad._

_As for this series, It will be Zelena's redemption journey. Don't expect any great adventures, unless you think of the redemption path as one, and usually it's the personal adventures that are the great ones. For action and suspense, you can go to __**Cold**__ and __**Storybrooke Vs. The Righteous Flock: The Rematch**__. I have two other active fics, __**The One Where The Sheriff Forgets Her Handcuffs**__ (definitely M) and my OUAT/Heroes crossover, __**Braver New World**__. I need ideas for the latter, and understand, I am not that well-versed on Marvel. But any ideas on any of these, not to mention __**COMMENTS**__ and likes._

_Finally, my two OUAT tumblrs: __**storybrookedailymirror**__ is where I have all the news on the show, and __**storybrookefiles**__ is where I put stories, pics and gifs and such._

_Till next time..._


	4. Life With The Snow Queen

_A part of this is a continuation of Chapter 3. _

_After Breaking Glass, first I was worried that they were going to kill off Sidney, but I'm glad they didn't. Also, now that we know what The Snow Queen, it really solidifies what this whole thing is all about. Family._

_Su, a bestie and Greatest Fanfic Author In The World asked my why I seem to want to live in this world of storybook characters. Actually that world, the one created by Kitsis and Horowitz (who, along with ABC Studios and the Walt Disney Company, own the recognizable OUAT characters in these stories, for which no money is taken, please don't sue...got THAT out of the way) is the basis for the alternative universe that I am writing. It is one where even the most evil of us can find forgiveness and love. So don't look for villains on this piece. This is all about family...or at least what I would have loved family to be._

_By the way, since the is AU, please don't expect this (or anything else) to reflect what you see on the telly. You will see people who are dead or who will be on TV alive, well, and in at least a couple of instances, redeemed. Please remember this in your comments._

_And you WILL comment, right? Likes and follows are fine, but comments give me encouragement._

_Trigger advisory: a slight mention of taking one's own life._

_Addendum: Ok, While I was writing, I'm just going to mention two things: One, Nobody dies. Two, What heppened in "Family Business" might have some bearing on this story, but remember, this is not following what's on TV and the crappy writing therein. This is MY crappy writing. So there._

_In this chapter it's #SnowIceSwan-centric._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Life with the Snow Queen.**

**Any Given Sundae, an ice cream parlor and snack shop**

The three blonde women, one in her 20's, another her early 30's, and the last seemingly in her 40s, were slowly consuming The Snow Queens Super Duper Special Banana Splits: strawberry, chocolate, and lemon ice cream with corresponding syrups and each mound topped with cherries.

Not too long ago, the older woman, Sarah Fisher, aka the Snow Queen, threatened to bury the town of Storybrooke under tons of snow and ice if she did not get what she wanted. She had the power to do that. She still does. But the Sheriff, Emma Swan showed her that she could have that and more. All she had to do was ask. And it was amazingly easy. Sarah already had Emma...a foster daughter in another life in a mystical realm called Florida. So Sarah asked. And she got a foster daughter. And a niece named Elsa, what was at the table enjoying her given sundae. And another niece named Anna. And the mayor and her son. And Emma's natural parents. and, eventually most of the town.

Most, but not all. There were some, especially one rather grumpy town drunk, who warned that consuming one of the Snow Queen's frozen confections would lead to her doom. And as the ice cream proceeded down Emma's throat like frozen Velvet, she realized that the dwarf may have had a point. But nothing that an hour on Regina's bowflex and two hours on Regina's lap couldn't eliminate.

The smiles on the faces of the two younger women pleased Sarah greatly. It took everything she had not to tear up at it all. Then Emma, sitting on Sarah's left side, took the Ice Queen's hand. "Thank you."

"No, Emma, thank you.." Then Sarah turned to Elsa, "and you...and Anna and Kristoff...and everyone in this town.." Sarah could not hold it in much longer. "..for forgiving me for what I've done. That includes Zelena." Sarah sobbed as she continued, "she came in today...I know what she tried to do today, and.." Sarah turned to Emma, "...we've both done some horrible things. To you...Regina...Henry...everyone. And you forgave me? Why?"

Emma took Sarah's hand. "First, you are foster mom. The only one who ever _did _care for me..."

"You could have defeated the Snow Queen, Em...'

"I couldn't. Because I knew you were Sarah...and Sarah was never really evil. The same with Gina...and Zelena...and my real mom and dad...and me..._all_ of us. We're different. We're the one no one thought were normal. And we realize that we need to be together...to love each other. that's why I couldn't kill you, Sarah...because I _do_ love you..."

"Aunt Sarah...?" Elsa took Sarah's other hand. "Remember when you had me in those ice chains and you told me that the chains get tighter as my fear went up and that they got looser as my fear went away?" Sarah did not want to relive that moment. In truth she loved the young girl with all her heart. When she faced those fears and broke free then attacked the Snow Queen, the Queen dematerialized and went back to her castle, but she went back sad that she had to do that, but happy that her niece conquered her own demons. Elsa mentioned that and said it was the greatest thing anyone had ever done up till then. "I was scared, Aunt Sarah. Scared that I'd lose control of my powers. Scared that what happened in Arendelle would happen again. That I would hurt someone. And that one thing showed me I could be fearless. It saved my life..."

Emma interjected: "You should have seen her after you left. The girl took over!" It was Elsa who helped start Emma and Regina off a rocky road and to a path that put them together as a family with Henry.

Then Elsa told the Snow Queen "I love you," and three dams burst at once. Emma and Elsa hugged Sarah tightly from their chairs and kissed the older woman on each cheek. Then Elsa leaned in with a smile and whispered to the Snow Queen, "Besides, who'd be left to make ice cream in Storybrooke?"

"Wanna learn how..." Asked the queen.

Elsa bobbed her head up and down, and the three women got up and rushed to the counter like excited schoolgirls. though one schoolgirl had to stop and check her cell.

"Emmmmm-aaaa...!," Elsa practically exhaled that with feigned exasperation.

"I just have to text Regina that I'll be a little late..."

And while Emma was typing here message, Sarah and Elsa were behind the counter, preparing to make that frozen concoction. They they both looked up and looked in each other's eyes. And in that moment, a million "I'm sorrys" were said only with their eyes.

All Sarah had to do was ask. That's all she had to do. Instead of just two people, she had an entire town as family.

All she had to do was ask.

"Ahem...hey, Ice cream, remember?" Sarah almost forgot that the word "subtle" never appeared in Emma Swan's vocabulary.

And with that, the three blondes proceeded to act like giddy high school Frankenstein's cooking up their monster whilst the 'rents are not home.

Which is kinda ironic since one of the "kids" is also the foster 'rent.

Sarah decided to whip up some custom concoctions for her new found friends. Apple cinnamon for Regina and Zelena, deep dark chocolate for Ruby, and Wild Cherry for Elsa. But for Emma, she wanted something special.

So magically next to her head, Sarah whipped up a bag of M&amp;Ms on her right and a bag of Skittles on her left and asked Emma to pick one. Emma picked the Skittles.

Then the Snow Queen put her magic at work. Within moments, there were three small containers of heavy cream that the three lovingly mixed in their ingredients. Then with a flourish, Sarah turned the apples, cinnamon, and cream into perfect ice cream. Sarah did the same for the the dark chocolate batch. Next, It was Elsa's turn. And the Queen of Arendelle joyously yelped when her wild cherry ice cream formed to perfection. Finally, Emma asked to, and got the chance to create, and like the other two witches, Emma attempted her Skittles special with a flourish. But unfortunately, the outcome left more ice than cream...Emma's cylinder was a solid block of multi-colored ice. Emma turned beet red, Elsa covered her mouth to hide a giggle, and Sarah simply rolled her eyes upward, smiled sweetly, and corrected the mistake. Emma mentioned her occasional problems with controlling magic, but Sarah kissed her foster daughter on the side of the head and gently reminded the Sheriff "Remember when you fought me...you had control then...but you focused. Work on that focus and you'll be fine." Sarah kissed Emma on the cheek again then hugged her, with Elsa joining for a group embrace.

Then, Sarah closed up shop and offered to take the younger ladies back to the Mills Mansion in the ice cream truck. Emma did have one request...

"Can I ring the bell...I always wanted to ring the bell..."

Again, eyerolls from both Sarah and Elsa, but the locked up, piled into the silver refrigerated truck, and departed, with Emma ringing the bell with gusto. Sarah shook her head as she drove, wondering how the Evil Queen could put up with her Savior, but then she glanced at her foster child with a look of complete joy on her face ringing that bell, and she got her answer as the trio proceeded down Main Street...

**TBC**

* * *

_And yes, all of the ice cream flavors are real! Google them._

_Comments please. Follows are nice, but comments are better._

_And we get back to Zelena in the next chapter._


	5. Life With the Evil Queen

_I know this is a short one. And the last one may be a short one as well. But I seems to do better in short portions. Also, I did this mostly on my phone. _

_It does seem that we fanfiction people are constantly trying to correct the mistakes and the oversights of the original creators. WIth the death of the Snow Queen looming, I wanted this to be what OUAT _**could**_ have been. The seeming message of the show, is that if you're different, you are f'ed, and you do not deserve family. Sorry, _**everyone**_ deserves family, and the next couple of chapters should show._

_Your _**COMMENTS and FOLLOWS**_ are lifeblood to me..._

_The usual disclaimers._

* * *

**Life With The Evil Queen**

Regina got three text messages. The first was from Emma...

_**I'LL BE LATE BABY, GOT A SURPRISE 4 YA. KISSES.**_

The second from was ...

_**WE'RE ON OUR WAY...WE GOT TREATS...SARAH...**_.

And the third:

_**YOU'RE GF IS AN 8-YEAR OLD! THAT BELL-RINGING YOU'LL HEAR IS EMMA! ELSA**_

Regina then put the phone down on the table, facepalmed and shook her head from side-to-side muttering something about what was she going to do with this woman (and of course, she definitely knew the answer...thank the gods for the ability to soundproof a room...)

"Message?" Zelena was sitting on the couch in the parlor as Regina walked from the foyer to join her. The brunette had a goofy look on her face that didn't mesh with her "evil" persona. But it did look good on her sister.

"That was Emma. Sarah and Elsa will be here soon. They said they had 'treats,' whatever that means." Regina was prepared for a witty retort from her sister, but Zelena was subdued. She really didn't want to chat. But she felt an obligation. She still had feelings of guilt over what she tried to do. Regina sat next to her sister and put her arms around her. Zelena did not want to admit it but she felt...safe.

Regina new the place that her sister was at right now. When she was married to the king, she wanted to end it all as well. And she knew that take you one step away from the edge also meant that you could take two steps forward as well. She knew that Zelena needed to know that she had her sister on her side. But not just that. She needed to know that she had Emma, Henry, Snow White and Charming...pretty much the entire town of Storybrooke.

"You visited Sarah today." Zelena nodded in response to her sister. "just like you, Sarah came to Storybrooke looking for someone who would care for her. Someone who would truly love her for who she really was. She was looking for a family. But she went about it the wrong way...

"Like me?" responded Zelena.

Regina simply nodded and continued her story. "Well as you know we almost froze to death here. But that was when Emma...gods love her... convinced Sarah at the only thing she had to do...was _ask. _Sarah did. And that's how she found family. That's when we all became her family... "

Then Regina move closer to your sister and embraced her and looked into her blue eyes. "Sis...you saw today how much people cared they want to care about you. We love you... " Regina in a whisper concluded, I love you." Then Regina kissed her sister's forehead, Then her sister's two tear-stained cheeks. Zelena then collapsed in sobs into her sister's chest.

And they sat there, cradling each other on the couch until they heard bells. Regina up and opened the door to see two ice queens delivering gifts of ice cream to 108 Mufflin. And still in the truck that brought them was a 31-year-old juvenile.

_"HEYYYYYY, REGINAAAAAA...!"_ Now, Zelena had joined her sister at the door. Regina was simply aghast at her lover's antics, but not enough not to notice as they both looked on, for the first time that day...and maybe the first time in a long time...Zelena was laughing.

Sincere, heartfelt, loud laughing.

**TBC **


	6. Life With The Wolf

_Potential trigger: Mention of attempted suicide. Also, this is very WIckedWolf intensive, so you have been warned._

_Things are about to take a turn... The usual disclaimers._

_COMMENTS PLEASE!_

* * *

**Life With The Wolf **

It did not take long. Henry said something about let's have an ice cream party. Which turned out to be let's have just a n ice quiet barbeque with just us. Just Regina and Emma and Henry and Zelena and Ruby. And you had to invite Snow and Charming And Sarah and Elsa. And you had to invite Anna and Kris as well. And you couldn't leave out Tink, because she was rooming upstairs. And you had to invite her friends Nova and Leroy. And Blue had to come because she'd feel left out. And Archie had to be invited because he was practically family anyway and besides he and Blue were kinda sweet on each other, just like Emma and Regina, and like them did not want to go public. And then there were the Horners and their daughter Jacki, Henry's best friend and designated bad influence. Then there was Hook and Robin and the Knave...no, not the Knave...he and the Red Queen were sleeping in, but you could always invite Maleficent and her girlfriend, and...

WIthin one hour of a bunch of phone calls, that Quiet Evening At Home With Ice Cream and "The Wiz" became Potluck Barbeque With Ice Cream, Hot Dogs, Burgers, Beer, and Cider (and SodaStream orange flavor for the kiddies).

What started out as a day of tragedy turned into a evening of laughter and ribald tales, some aimed by Emma and purposely turning the faces of both natural and foster moms red, with Snow White telling the Snow Queen that Emma was letting them off easy, in fact one of their favorite games during Snow's Mary-Margaret period was a rather MA rated game of Can You Top This that lasted into the wee hours, to which Sarah simply roller her eyes upward and made that "oh dear" face.

David tended to the brats while trading tales of imagined conquests with Hook and Hood. Marian just shook her head and helped Sarah in the kitchen. Nova made out with Leroy, Archie made out with Blue, and the Swan and the Queen spent most of the evening making sure that Henry and not-so-Little-for-15 Jacki Horner did not follow suit.

In fact just about everyone was having a good time except for the person who should have been the guest of honor. Yes, Zelena burst into laughter when Emma showed up at the mansion in the Any Given Sundae truck, ringing the bell like she was playing hooky from Romper Room. But the feelings that sent Zelena to the edge of the pier earlier that day still lingered and were still strong within her. She sat in a corner in the kitchen slowly nibbling a bowl of strawberry.

Everyone understood, and they did the best not to push anything. But there was one person who did notice. Ruby did not want to bother Zelena, but the truth was that the waitress had fallen head over heels in love with the witch. It was only today that she even allowed her feelings to be known when she kissed Zelena shortly after she was prevented from ending it all. It was probably the reason why Ruby was the only one who noticed Zelena put down her ice cream dish, and quietly "poofed" out of the room. Ruby thought that she might have gone home, so, excusing herself, she walked out of the house into the night air, hoping her wolf instincts would help her find the witch.

And sure enough, Ruby found Zelena, weeping freely on the bench facing the ocean. When the wolf faced the witch, Zelena's eyes were as read as her hair and her face was streamed with tears, her skin as green as emeralds.

"Go...away..." Zelena found it difficult to cry and speak at the same time.

"No." Though Ruby was a notorious flirt at the Inn, in truth it was hard for her to get close to anyone. The only real friends she had were the Charmings, Emma, and Regina. And if Ruby was honest with herself, she did not feel this close to anyone since Peter. And she still remembers what happened to him.

Ruby put her hand on Zelena's. The redhead's face was contorted through crying. Ruby asked her why did she leave. Didn't Zelena see that people were willing to care about her? To love her?

"It's not enough, Ruby!" Zelena wasn't speaking, she was weeping words. "How do I know if they really feel those things that they're saying? I've done terrible things! I almost killed Henry! I was responsible for Neal's death! I ALMOST KILLED A BABY...!"

The werewolf grabbed Zelena's two arms forcefully...not to much, but enough to get the witch's attention. "Listen to me Zelena! I killed...I ATE...the one person I loved. I could not control my wolf...she took over...and I ATE. my. lover!" Zelena had heard the story before. But she had never heard Ruby personally confessed it. The wolf continued: "I was like you. I never believed that I would even deserve love. But Snow never stopped loving me. Even when she was Mary-Margaret, she and Charming never stopped..." Ruby paused. And in that pause, things were said that did not require words for understanding. Then she resumed, loosening her grip on Zelena just a bit. "You do deserve to be loved. You know that you sister loves you, and so does Emma and Henry. And so does Sarah. And Elsa and Anna and Kristoff. And Granny. And...and..."

It was at that moment that Ruby's grip went from Zelena's emerald arms to the cheeks on her emerald to pull the redhead's pale, freckled face to hers.

The first kiss that morning after Zelena was saved was powerful enough, but this crash of two sets of full lips was earth-shattering. No one...no one...had ever kissed Zelena like this. Not even Glinda back in Oz and definitely not Rumple. And when Ruby's tongue approached Zelena's mouth for entry, the redhead accepted and guided her own tongue into Ruby's in return.

This was what love felt like. And it felt very very good.

But the feelings of guilt started to creep back. "Look, Ruby...maybe everything you have said is true..."

"They are, baby..."

"I still have to make things right. I have to pay back for what I've done. I..." Zelena bowed her head. Ruby was still embracing her, but but Zelena was still...unmoving...as if she was receiving some kind of message. Whatever that message was, she raised her head up smiling. The kind of smile Ruby had wanted to see on her. The kind of smile someone would love to wake to every day of one's life. But also the kind of smile a Wicked WItch would have when she has a plan. And she did.

"I know how to make it all right! I know how. And I can do it!" Zelena looked down on her magic green pendant. "I know how!" Then she looked deep in to the brown eyes of the werewolf: "I need your help..." And before Ruby could answer, a thick cloud of green smoke surrounded the two.

And within second, they were nowhere to be found.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next: Guess who's back? Back again. Guess who's back...tell a friend!**


	7. Life With The Dead

**Life With the Dead**

* * *

**The party at Regina's mansion...**

Things were going so well. For the first time in a long time, it seemed that almost all of Storybrooke had united in happiness. The impromptu potluck at Regina's was proof of that. There was laughing and joking. Hook was retelling a joke that, of all people, Rumple told him about a bowl of soup. The attention that Archie Hopper show Blue revealed a kinder, even sillier side to the fairy-turned-nun. Robin and Marian seemed all kinds of happy, while Emma spent a third of her time canoodling with Regina, a third playfully sparring with Hook (of whom Regina offered Emma "one free pass...and you'd better come back with stories that would curl my toes, dear," winking as she said it), and a third of the helping Regina fight an almost futile battle with the overactive hormones of their son, Henry, and his best friend Jacki. (One attempt at a lip lock was greeted with a magically-produced sheet of glass between the young lovers. While Henry bitched and moaned, onlooking Regina squeezed her lover's hand: "rather clever, my dear," with both Emma and Regina making a mental note to have The Talk with Henry tomorrow.)

Elsa looked like she was making nice with her sister, Anna, and Anna's husband, Kris. Even the Snow Queen herself _(not to mention the provider of the evening's ice cream)_ and Sidney Glass of all people getting all romantic...

It was, indeed, a rare happy night, where most of the heroes and villains had come together in fun and love, with the exception of Mr. Gold. He was still too angry at Zelena to forgive, but he did decide not to ruin the evening. Belle stayed with her new husband, but did send a rather cheerful message via Google Hangout.

It was happy until someone, Snow to be exact, noticed that Zelena was nowhere to seen. True, the witch had gone out, but her wandering into Any Given Sundae was the impetus of the party that was ongoing. When Tink noticed that Ruby had disappeared too, everyone pretty much put two and two together and figured the two women wanted some alone time of their own. Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

Shortly after that, the earth opened up...

* * *

**The Mills Mausoleum**

Just outside the vault that holds the bodies of Regina's parents and (at Emma's insistence) Neal Cassidy). A huge plume of green smoke forms. As it clears, two women appear, one with dark hair, the other deep red. The redheaded woman wears a pendant with a bright green stone embedded. An it was apparent that wherever they came from, they were discussing a matter in transit..

"Babe, it's not going to work!" Ruby Lucas was truly worried that Zelena Mills' audacious plan for redemption would backfire. She was also surprised that she called Zelena babe already.

"Look...this is something I have to do. It's the only way I can make this right...for my sister...for Emma...for dear, sweet, Henry...for everyone..." Zelena was determined to go through with her plan. She was always a do first-think later type of person. But she never was in any risk to herself. But as she explained it to Ruby, what she was about to do could be deadly to her.

Ruby tried to tell her new friend that she didn't really have to do what she was about to do, but Zelena's blue eyes met Ruby's browns and the witch started to tell a story. "I sent Walsh out to spy on Emma. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her, but he did. They fought, he fell. I...brought him back. And even with all the things I was doing with Rumple, I tried to care for him. For all my...Gods, I used to call them 'pets,' when they were the best friends I had. The point is, did it to them, I turned them into monkeys, and now I'm trying to make it right. I tried to kill a boy, I want to make it right. I want to correct the things I did. And this. Will. Do it."

"But it can kill you."

Zelena nodded her head.

"Then do me a favor, come back to me," said Ruby, "...and to give you some incentive..."

Then Ruby kissed Zelena. They kissed as if this were the last time. Afterward, the raven-haired woman looked into the blue eyes of the Wicked Witch.

"I love..."

Zelena, placed a finger on Ruby's lips, a sign that she should not speak any more, but the waitress gently moved the finger aside. "I have to say this...I love you, Zelena. I. Love. You." They kissed again, even more passionately, and then the women separated. Zelena first walked backwards, smiling at her new-found love. Ruby blew the redhead a kiss as she turned and walked forward into the heart vault.

One she entered, she approached the area where three tombs waited. One held Regina's father, the first Henry; the second held their mother, Cora; the third, the body of neal Cassidy. Zelena approached Neal's tomb first. the pendant she war started glowing green, then red, then blue,then purple, then very brightly a multitude of colors. Zelena then laid the pendant at the head of Neal's tomb. Then the witch spread her body on top of the pendant, mumbling an incantation. Suddenly vibrations started to come from the tomb. An intense white light started to form around the witch and the grave. Then, as if in an agony totally unbearable, Zelena gave out a blood-curdling scream...

* * *

**On the road leading out of Storybrooke **

_The last registered earthquake in the state of Maine was in 2012. It measured a 4.5. If Emma Swan's Californian experience meant anything, what just hit was at least that._

_It was going so well. Sarah had apologized to Emma and Elsa so what she put them through. People who had talked to each other in ages were suddenly becoming very friendly. Things were going swimmingly until the first quake yet._

_That one lasted a minute...a pretty long time for most quakes a pretty long time for most were falling, people kind of fell to the floor, things like that. But because Emma live through quakes in California, she was able to keep a cool head. What she didn't know was that the earth shook all the time back in Mist Haven (Elsa mentioned the reasons for the rumblings usually were either by way of the occasional giant, or ogre...or when a certain monarch was throwing her "monthly hussy fit," a remark that earned the former Good Queen of Arendelle a friendly boot to the butt by the former Evil Queen of Mist Haven...),Emma checked to see if everyone was fine, then worry set in about the welfare if Zelena and Ruby, who had not been seen at the party for many minutes._

_But before an impromptu search part could be gathered, the second one hit. THIS one was several times stronger, but amazingly the damage was not severe. Wit was like some spell or force protected the mansion as the shaker hit._

_Actually the entire town seemed to have been untouched by a rumbling that would have left larger cities devastated. Already accusations were starting concerning the possibility of Zelena returning to her Wicked ways. All except the people in the Mills Mansion, who knew better._

_Regina started to delegate: Snow and Henry stay back at the apartment to care for little Neal. David, Tink, and Robin search the town, Hook and Ariel cover the docs, the fairies would do "air support, and..._

_Suddenly one more rumble, not as intense as before but something that was not noticed was the rather strong burst of light that came from the western sky._

_Regina knew what was placed there: the heart vault and the final resting place of her parents, as well as retreat. Only three people other than Regina have ever been there, and one was dead._

_It was at that time when the black Cadillac drives up, and two people exit, a comely brunette and an older gentleman with a limp...and concern on his face._

_"So...dearie..." Mr. Gold, accompanied by his new bride Belle, was more stressed than usual. The usual jaunt in his voice gone as he questioned Regina: "Would you happen to know what the hell is going on? The earth shakes and now...this?" Gold pointed to the bright glowing light now diminishing._

_"I swear the the gods, Gold, I don't know what is happening...and I am not the cause!" Regina was exasperated and confused._

_But she knew one thing: that flash of light came from the general direction of her heart vault. And many hearts that still belonged to some of the residents and if something happened to the vault...the Mayor didn't want to think about it._

_Regina turned and headed for the park Benz in the driveway. Emma didn't have to be told twice that she was coming along. But there were two others who wanted to "come with..."_

_"We want to go too," And out-of-breath Sarah stated, with an equally out-of-breath Elsa behind. When Emma asked why, Elsa responded: "you are my sister...foster sister, but still sister. You're with Regina, that makes us family..."_

_Sarah added,"..and since Zelena is your sister and and my friend, and Ruby is her friend, that means they're family too..."_

_Emma: "You really are stuck on this family thing, aren't you...?"_

_Sarah looked at her foster daughter and sheepishly said "yes.."_

_Regina gave the two snow queens a small smile. Emma simply said, "Follow us..."_

_Gold decided to follow them as well in the Fleetwood, with Belle driving. Emma got on the walkie-talkie (the thought of going into Portland to buy this town a bunch of cheap Androids flashed in her mind...) and contacted David. Robin was staying behind and Tink was coming along. (That eased Regina mind considerably...)_

And so a rather unusual caravan headed for the vault: a Mercedes, an Ice Cream truck, a Cadillac Fleetwood and a 1983 Ford F-150 all headed to what Regina would call her inner sanctum. When they got there they found the vault intact, but a desperate Ruby Lucas pounding at the door, hysterically calling Zelena's name.

David pretty much had to pry the werewolf from the door. She was incoherent rambling about Zelena saying something about "this will make this right" and "this is for my sister," but they didn't know what she saying. Sarah came over and, using her psychic abilities, calmed Ruby down enough so she could at least try to be coherent.

Regina figured that Zelena used magic to seal the door, so magic had to unseal it. A flash of light came from the Mayor's hand and the door did open.

The eight slowly entered the vault, and started to hear pained groans...a woman and a man's. They sounded familiar to Regina and Emma but they could not place the voices. When the group entered the area where the tombs were, they realised what had happened with shocking sights awaiting them. The near-lifeless body of Zelena was sprawled on the concrete floor as ruby ran to the body of the witch. Ruby repeated cried "you promised. Don't leave me...you promised!" Tink and the Ice Queens ran to the werewolf's side. But what was found with Zelena was nothing compared to what awaited the other four...

Regina, Emma, Gold, and Belle found the tombs: exploded, emptied. The damage may have explained the quakes, but then the quartet soon discovered the reason why the tombs were empty: two people, a young man and a mature woman propped up against a wall, eyes closed, struggling to breathe.

It now became apparent what Zelena attempted to do. And she did it, but it might have cost the witch her life.

But it seemed she may have sacrificed her life to achieve the impossible.

Belle held her husband's hand as he shook with emotion as he gazed on the man fighting for his life, his emotion-filled voice saying just one name.

"Bae..."

Emma almost collapsed when she saw the man who was the father of the child that she and Regina shared, but she had to stay steady because she recognized the woman first and Emma knew how Regina would respond.

And sure enough, as the woman's face turned and the hair cleared it, it confirmed everything that Regina Mills hoped for and feared all at once.

And she the last word she whispered before the world crashed upon her...

"Mommy..."

**TBC**

* * *

_I'm too tired for Author's notes right now. I have only eleven days to make this right, because I know what they will do to Sarah/Ingrid. All I know is that I am pretty much done with TV. I said it before, but I would rather have Storybrooke live in a world of my creation than the one on the telly. At least in mine, family truly means something._

_Thanks to all who have liked and commented. More please._

_The usual disclaimers._

_And I do apologize. I usually write better than this..._


	8. Life With Mom and Dad, Vol 1

**Life With Mom And Dad**

Emma Swan sat in the hospital office, empty save for the table and the chair she was seated at. It was one of those times that she was thinking about her life in the past four years. Four years ago she was a convicted felon who was doing skip-tracing work getting paid way under the table. The strangest thing she saw was bursting open a door and finding a 378-pound bail violator pleasuring himself with an empty Coors bottle. Took awhile and a lot of what went into said bottle for her to get that picture out of her mind.

Since then, she has seen ogres, zombies, flying monkeys (almost married one), mermaids, spinning hats...the list goes on.

And let's not forget the family tree. Mom and Dad: Snow White and Prince Charming. Best friend, (not so) Little Red Riding Hood...

Not to mention her foster mom is the Ice Queen...or as Emma calls her, the Dairy Queen.

Speak of the devil: "Hey, Emma."

"Hey, Sarah...or should I call you Ingrid?"

"Whatever you want, kid." Henry would have a field day if he found out the origin of Emma's pet name for him. The older blonde maneuvers behind the sheriff and plants a kiss on top of Emma's head, then sits next to her. "Paperwork...?"

"Basically for Regina, but I have to fill out form for everyone else because I'm the sheriff or I'm the closest to the next of kin...how's Gina?" Even though all Regina did was faint, the concern was evident in Emma's voice and demeanor.

"Doc says that Regina's resting. Seeing your dead mother come back would be quite a shock. By the way, Gold's resting too...they had to give him a sedative."

Emma let out a small snort, "I would have loved to have been there to see _that_."

"Actually," Sarah replied, "Mr. Gold was quite sedate. He was just stunned. Belle's with him right now. As for Cora, Neal, and Zelena...we don't know." The concern on the Ice Queen's face was genuine. Like Sarah, Zelena was an outcast. It didn't take long...this afternoon, in fact...for Sarah to feel a kinship with the Wicked Witch.

As for Neal, things had definitely changed for Emma. She she still has feelings for the father of her child, as well as for the pirate she was connected to for some time. But Regina is Emma's true love, and, as much as Emma loved the two men, she loved Regina more and she would always come first.

Emma did smile at Sarah's explanation of the former Rumplestiltskin's condition...the one thing that the sheriff never describe the man with no first name is was "sedate."

Then Emma stopped, put down her pen and looked at the older blonde. "Sarah..."

"Yes...?"

"Why...?

It was a question out of the blue, and maybe one that Sarah feared. But her foster daughter needed a response. She deserved one. Sarah started with the answer that she rehearsed over and over...that she wanted a family that would love her, a family with powers, a family...

"Not that, Dairy Queen." Emma used that name playfully as a mom would use a child middle name. But Emma wasn't laughing. She wasn't mad either. She just wanted to know. "why didn't you just..._ask_?"

Sarah looked out into nothingness, the turned and and ice blue eyes looked into ocean blue ones. Her answer was almost a whisper. "I was scared, kid."

Emma just looked at Sarah with the greatest of understanding.

"I was hated for so long because of...because of what happened that I didn't think that I would be accepted." Sarah took a long breath, and continued. "So, I came up with my wacky, (air quotes) evil ice queen plan. Deep inside, I knew it wouldn't work. So I confessed. And I asked."

Emma smiled that big goofy smile of hers. Sarah had her answer long ago. That was just confirmation. "Dairy Queen...you will _always_ have a home here." Sarah smiled back and hugged foster daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Emma had to let a bit of snark fly: "Besides...if it wasn't for you, what would Gina and I do when we're sitting on the couch watching 'When Harry Met Sally. Again."

On that one, the Dairy Queen had to let out a big laugh.

It was during the laughter that Dr. Whale and the Blue Fairy walked in. They were not smiling.

Emma and Sarah settled and looked at the other pair. Emma simply asked "...so?"

Whale took the easier answers first: "I do have good news, Regina's resting."

"Sarah told me that,' noted Emma.

"Good," replied the doctor, "There's more good news. We examined Neal and Cora. First they _are_ Neal and Cora. DNA test confirmed it. And because of magic whatever caused their initial deaths have been healed. We're going to keep all three for observation, but the prognosis for all of them is excellent."

"Yessss!" Emma made a victory fist pump, then held on to Sarah's hand. Both women were beaming at the news, momentarily forgetting that in Storybrooke, there was always that other shoe waiting to be dropped.

"Well, as Zelena says 'wicked always wins!'" Emma was using the catchphrase of her lover's sister in celebration.

"Maybe not." Blue always seemed to have a way to throw water on things.

Smiles had now turned to quizzical looks as Blue started to fill in the spaces: "Zelena...had to exert a lot of magical energy to pull off what she did. We thought it was impossible to bring the dead back, but she did it. It was a true miracle. But it came at a cost."

Gold's own catchphrase started running through Emma's brain as Whale continued for Blue: "For magical beings, such as Blue, and Regina...and you Emma, magic is as much a lifeblood as human blood. It can be replenished, but if you use too much too fast...Zelena expended almost all of her energy doing what she did."

Emma: "Meaning..."

Whale: "She is unconscious right now, almost a coma state. And unless there is a miracle happens, Zelena will die within the next six hours..."

**TBC**

* * *

_And with that, I wish you a pleasant Thanksgiving. There are a couple of stories that I am working on, and I'll be adding chapters to those soon. I'll try to get back to this in the next week or so._

_Before I leave, I just want to explain that this does not follow canon at all. I am disappointed in how canon is going on TV, and writing these stories, as bad as they are, are the only things I can do to make it right for characters who deserve it._

_Thanks to all who liked, but I really would love to see some public comments._

_The usual disclaimers._

_Happy Thanksgiving._


	9. Life With Mom And Dad, Vol 2

_First, I said I would tend to the other three stories I'm growing. I lied. But don't worry, I'm still thinking up lascivious things for _Handcuffs_ (which I have decided will be it's own decadent universe), _Cold_ (it will NOT mirror what's on TV...for instance one bad guy in a good one in mine...at least...), _Righteous Flock 2_, and my _Heroes_ crossover. I will be working on them soon._

_Next, thank yous._

_**Holly**__: just for being there._

_: just for being there._

_**FannyBrice**__: Well, there will be much WickedWolf in this one. _

_**karjens44**__: Yes, I think they blew it when they could not give Z a chance. By the way, Bex' following is about as strong as Lana and JMo's right now._

_**Guest #1**__: I've always believed that Zelena could have been redeemed. And could you imagine a WIckedSwanQueen team up (against a big bad, or course. Down with those evil thoughts now...!)_

_**OutlawQueenFTW**__: I'm actually thinking of a one-shot where one of the ladies gets to do WIthout Me._

_**GothicPhoenix**__: It's your responses I really want to get to, because they lie at the very heart of what I am trying to accomplish. And I know that this will anger some, but neither Z or ngrid are EVIL. They, like Regina, made bad choices. My belief system notes that even the most evil of us deserve redemption. This story did not set out to be about Ingrid or the Frozen crew. But they are part of it, and they are, at least here, family. Family sticks together. Family loves one another, and as you will see in this chapter, the true love of family is the most powerful magic of all._

_We're not done, but thank you all for your support, especially as this continues. Your reviews and comments are very welcome._

_**Updates.**__ By now you probably have figured out that this story and any other stories that I write veer sharply from what you see on TV. Just as obvious here in this story and in others that are right set Sarah aka Ingrid, as well as Zelena, are not evil, or if they were redeemed. I know some people who are wedded to canon may not like this, but this is my story and my vision.._

_Oh, and I just read Lily Sparks review of "Fall." I will love these characters forever. The show, on the other hand, pretty much done_

_Triggers: another mention of suicide. Pardon any mistakes..._

_The usual disclaimers..._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Life With Mom and Dad, Vol 2.**

Regina expected a big hug, and small smile, and a loving kiss when Emma walked in the room after the faint in the vault. However, and she ran and instead of walked, gave Regina for a long, loving kiss, and then...looked worried.

"It's Zelena... "

Gold and Belle were with Baefire. Snow and Charming we're sitting with Cora. That left Elsa with a highly distraught Ruby. Zelena lay on her hospital bed connected to the various sensors that showed the witch's progress...or in this case, lack of it. Life, indeed, seem to be slipping away from the red headed witch, and Ruby was beside herself. Repeatedly she had kissed Zelena, thinking that True Love's Kiss would work as it had so many times for so many of her friends. But not now. And Ruby was puzzled because she knew she loved Zelena. And that Zelena loved her in return. Ruby had proof of that.

Suddenly, the room filled with humanity. Regina, Emma, and Sarah came in first, all three clearly distraught. They were followed closely by Dr. Whale and Blue. Snow followed in shortly, having left David with the revived-but-resting Cora Mills.

Emma tried to comfort the waitress, but Ruby gave the Sheriff a letter that she found on Zelena in the tomb.

Essentially, it was a suicide letter.

* * *

_My sweet Ruby,_

_If you find this letter, it means that I am probably already gone. _

_I am done so many horrible things in my life, said I felt if I was going to end it, I wanted to give back something two people I should have cared about more. I know that back in Oz only two people ever tried and failed. But I also so with my powers, and how bi necklace can amplify them, I seek I might be able to pull it off._

_I'll start with Neal first. His death was my responsibility and his the most recent, so it won't take much of my strength. Cora and Henry Sr. would be the hardest. The Lazarus Blessing, as you may know, reverses the death cycle and reattaches the spirit to that person, memories and all. And the longer a person has been gone, the more power that's needed. So I will try to revive Cora first, and then, if I have anything left, I will try to bring back Regina's father. But if I can't it's alright, because one way or another, I will die knowing that I have at least done something to reverse some of the wrong I had done._

_I have a lot of regrets, my little Wolf, but right now my biggest regret is not having met you sooner. Maybe thing would have been different. Maybe we would have had more time. _

_We never really kissed. I mean really kissed. I never kissed you, my pup, like woman should be kissed. You deserve that. I wish I could deserve you. But I can't._

_Take care of my sister. And yourself._

_I love you._

_Z._

* * *

The letter was passed around the room. It had become clear that what Zelena was on was a suicide mission. And that she may have succeeded. The sobbing became contagious as everyone read it. the heaviest sobs came from Regina. It was a miracle that her half-sister brought her mother back, and she knew that magic has a price, but losing more family was more for her to bear.

Regina moved towards the bed and sat next to her sister. She said nothing, but grasped her sister's hand and both to Zelena's heart. Regina simply looked at the redhead and a tear fell, landing on their hands.

Emma then laid her hand on Regina's, not just as a sign of love for her girlfriend, but also because the sheriff had become fond of wicked witch. Ruby laid her hand on the other pair. And at each time a tear fell on top of the hands of the women shedding them,

Elsa added her hand, followed by Sarah's, entwining her fingers with her niece's. Emma looked into the Snow Queen's ice and whispered "Ingrid..." Ingrid smiled back. Again, tears landed on the hands.

Snow added her hand. She was one of the first to want to give Zelena a second chance, even though many disagreed, including David. But Zelena won them over, not by being a bleached over person attempting goodness, but just by being herself. And again, tears fall on hands.

The women did not see the man with the can walk into the room. They did not see him pick up the paper that held the note and read it. The man silently moved to the bed where the women were sitting with their hands on the heart of Zelena. And just like the women did, Mr. Gold laid his hand on the others. A large tear fell from his eye.

The moment that tear hit the back of Gold's hand. A glimmer appeared. The glimmer grew quickly and spread on the pile of hands that suddenly could not be moved. The light permeated the area where Zelena's heart lay, then started to cover her body, the the bed, then the whole room, Those who were not touching Zelena's body were transfixed at it all, but later everyone would say that this silent, intense glow engulfed all who touched it in feeling of tranquility...a peaceful feeling they could not comprehend.

And when that golden light lifted, so did the hands on the heart. A heart that started to beat more normally. Sensors that threatened to flatline suddenly showed normal pulses. Breathing became normal.

Then blue eyes fluttered. And though, eventually she would see all of the people around her, Zelena's orbs settled on three: her sister's, her lover's, and Emma's.

The medical expert in the room rushed to the bed to check vital signs. The magical expert tried to explain what had just happened. "An act of True Love." Blue explained that the light that covered Zelena was a healing light that could have only have occurred as the result True Love.

"But who would be Zelena's True Love..?" Regina was puzzled, for she thought true love could come from just one person. But Blue smiled, a rare true smile from the enigmatic fairy/nun. It came from all of you. And everyone's smiles became wider as Dr. Whale gave his updated prognosis: "Whatever happened, it worked. Zelena is going to recover." The redhead smiled at that, then she looked around. There was Gold who mouthed, "I forgive you...and thank you." Snow White, who was still silently crying. Elsa and Ingrid, the latter smiling at the Sheriff who had just called her by her Arendelle name. Zelena smiled at Emma, then beamed towards her sister.

Finally her gaze stopped at Ruby Lucas, to whom Zelena spoke her first words: "Hello pup."

The pup smiled through tears. "Don't you scare me like that again." And with that, Ruby kissed Zelena gently on the lips, while her family looked on with joy.

And that included the Blue Fairy, who now knew that Zelena had found her True Love. Her family. The town of Storybrooke. Her family.

* * *

**TBC: Volume 3 next.**


	10. Life With Mom and Dad, Vol 3

_**Just so you know, I have, as I am writing this, NOT seen "Shattered Sight" or any of the recaps. And I don't know if I want to. This was supposed to be a one-shot about Zelena and her redemption, but Ingrid's quest for family, and how I feel about the subject, propelled me to a point where now we're at the tenth chapter.**_

_**For those following "Handcuffs," thanks for the follows and the kudos (can I say that here?). I don't write s-m-u-t that well, but thanks for the nice words. "Righteous Flock 2" would be next up, and it will be a short chapter. I'm trying to find a big bad for "Braver New World" (my Heroes/OUAT crossover), but I am looking for a big bad who is totally unredeemable. "Cold"will also be updated soon, I promise. And please stop me if I ever do that OUAT/Howard the Duck crossover that has been needling me head. **_

_**In fact, this story, which I think has about 2-3 more chapters will lead to something bigger. It will employ all the people in the OUAT universe, as well as Ingrid, Anna and Elsa, the Ghastly Trio coming up (although Maleficent is already ingrained in the many stories I have written).**_

_**One last thing, I don't know if anyone has done this, so not only should Kitsis/Horowitz, ABC Studios, and Walt Disney Company get credit for Once, but Hans Christian Andersen gets credit for The Snow Queen, and Jennifer Lee, Chris Buck and Shane Morris get credit for all recognizable Frozen characters. Disney owns them, I'm just trying to clean up their mess.**_

_**And again, comments and likes are appreciated.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

The history of mankind it's riddled with stories of people with come back from which seem to be certain death. Everything from hearts stopping only to be revived again, two little old lady who was declared dead only to wake up days later at her own funeral.

But in all those cases , what usually happens is that the person did not die specifically, but there was just that spark of life that allow them to hang on for a few minutes, maybe a few hours, possibly even today. But this is Storybrooke. The rules of this world do not apply here. So well almost anyone would think it would be a really amazing, maybe even a miracle, the fact that a pair of dead people, one who died 6 months ago, the other who died a year ago, are now again breathing air of life is almost common place.

Actually make that three. For now several people were surrounding Zelena, otherwise known as the Wicked Witch of the West, the woman who brought back the first two people , and who just moments ago was brought back yourself. Brought back by the power of true love.

And it wasn't just the true love of a woman that she is now fall in love with, Ruby Lucas, but also the love of her sister Regina, her lover Emma, Emma's foster mother Ingrid, Ingrid's niece Elsa, Snow White, as a man they call Mr Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin.

The funny thing is, if such things could be called funny, is that Zelena had no intention I've seen the end of this day alive. First, what happened at the pier this morning. And then her attempt to raise the dead, using powers and abilities that would certainly separate left strings from her to end her.

But as the redhead look around hospital room and gave them all of the smiling faces looking down at her we only thing she can think of was that she couldn't even get death right.

Then she turned to the right and saw the smiling face of the brunette goth holding her hand, and Zelena was finally glad that she hung around.

The Blue Nun tried to explain what happened...and that it happened so rarely. That what saved Zelena was an act of true love. Not just the love of Ruby, probably because Zelena could not believe that one person could love someone that much, but of everyone...of Snow White, of the Ice and Snow Queens...of her sister and her Savior...and even the one person who should have hated her. The love poured out by all of them was so strong it overcame Zelena's dying doubts and willed her back.

And though the witch seemed to still doubt that anyone could love her, the doubt was fading. And the reassurances were helping. Ingrid told of how she wanted to find that family who loved her, but the wrong way. In the end she almost destroyed the people she now cares about deeply and vice versa. Elsa told of how she ran away from love because of her abilities, but how Ingrid told her that fear is the thing that binds people, and that Storybrooke showed her that she could accept herself. Regina and Emma told their own stories, Rumple just simply, tearfully thanked Zelena for bringing his son back.

Then Ruby asked for some time alone with Zelena. Whale and the rest agreed and everyone left the room, leaving the werewolf and the witch.

Ruby took a chair and sat next to Zelena. For the longest time, they said nothing, just looking each other's very moist eyes. The Ruby leaned down to Zelena's face kissed the ginger's mouth deeply. This kiss said everything that needed to be said. About how people both perceived them as monsters. Of how Ruby understood Zelena more than almost anyone. And of how, more than anything, Ruby wanted to be with the wicked witch in any way imaginable.

"I love you pup," Ruby declared silently.

And Zelena replied, "I love you too, boo..."

And the kissed again. And again. And again...

* * *

Outside of the witch's room, decisions were being made on who to see first. It was decided that Regina and Snow would visit Cora first, Emma would join Rumple in visiting Neal. Meanwhile, Ingrid and Elsa sat in the hallway, taking everything in.

"You know what's amazing, Ells?

"What...?"

"I cursed everyone in this town. I thought that would give me the family I wanted. And now..."

Elsa looked at her aunt with love. "...and now you realize all you had to do was serve them Cherry Garcia ice cream!" The laugh that Ingrid let out would have been loud if there was noise. And then they hugged. And through that, Ingrid saw the others talking and hugging it out.

Her family.

* * *

It was now 7. This was quite the day But it was not over. For Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin and Emma, they wanted to be the first faces, along with Belle, that Neal, aka Baefire, will see.

Emma took Neals hand and held it tight. And then kissed the young man's forehead. Almost immediately, Neal's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked at the woman holding his hand. He smiled.

"Hey, you..."

"Hey..."

"You thought you'd be rid of me that easy..."

Emma stuck her tongue out and smiled even wider.

Rumple looked upon the scene. Tears were spilling from his eyes as Belle held his hand.

Then Neal turned and saw his father. For moments nothing was said. And then...

"Dad..."

"Son..."

There were things that needed to be said. Apologies, the hows and whys, who brought the young man back, what has happened since he left. But now, that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

Cora Mills sat up with a start. She was sweating, breathing rapidly. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She had never been a patient in a modern hospital and for one of the few times in her life, she was frightened.

To Cora, just a moment before she was dying in the arms of her daughter, surrounded by people who hated her, and for good reason. There was no white light, no clouds, no heaven or nirvana. There was no fire or brimstone. She just woke up.

She wasn't supposed to. She died. Her heart was cursed for her to die. She did not deserve life. And standing there surrounding her, along with Dr. Victor Whale and that damned Blue Fairy were the two reasons why she died: Snow White and her daughter Regina.

Nurse Boyd held her and tried to calm her down. Cora could have raised a commotion, but she realized that if she was ever going to find out where she is, she had to settle in.

She looked to her left and there was a nervous Snow. She had become a bit pudgy since she last saw she had a child. Or maybe she has spent too much time at Granny's. Next to her, her daughter. The fact that they were together at all was a puzzlement.

Cora's words were slow and deliberate. "Why. Are. You. Here...?"

Snow spoke. She had to get it all out before she lost her nerve. There was a time in which she could have some sort of snappy comeback. But right now, all she could say was...

"I'm sorry." Snow waited a moment and studied Cora's reaction. There was not at the moment except, maybe waiting for some other shoe to drop as the younger woman continued. "I had to protect my family. But it darkened my heart. I wanted to die because of what I did. I am so sorry. And I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but I wanted to say I am sorry..."

Cora stayed silent. Snow walked out of the room, weeping. Blue followed her. And Cora stayed silent. Now it was just mother and daughter. Alone in that room, save for the doctor and the nurse. And Cora stayed silent.

And Regina sat there, holding her revived mother's hand. All she said was "I love you." That was all she could say. Telling her that the daughter she gave up was the one who brought her back, telling her that a daughter she never knew was the one. Everything that had happened since she left. The fact that an annoying blonde who lived on burgers and Dr Pepper had shown her that love...true love...was not a weakness, but a strength. All that had to wait for another day. But for now, the daughter held the mothers hand and smiled, as Regina Mills highly dysfunctional family was coming together again.

And Cora stayed silent.

Except for the tears.

**TBC**

* * *

_**I finally read the recap. It was bad as I thought.**_


	11. Life With the Answers One Deserves, Vol

_**First, clarification. In my universe, Zelena, Cara, big Neal, Cora, and Ingrid are still amongst the living. Gold and Belle are together but hanging on a string. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are around. So are Robin and Marian, but not by much. **_

_**All 7 dwarves are here, so are the fairies. Maleficent already is in my universe, so are Ursula and Cru. None of my stories follow canon. **_

_**The usual disclaimers...This will be a short one, guys.**_

* * *

**Life With the Answers One Deserves**

It was about three days since it happened. The observation period was over. Neal Cassady and Cora Mills would be released from Storybrooke Hospital. For both it was a pretty joyous reunion, especially considering that both had just been revived from the dead. Both were pretty much ordered to be checked by Dr. Whale weekly, for starters, and bi weekly after that. Of course, this sort of thing does not happen in the outside world, but this is Storybrooke, where fireballs come out of people's fingers, man-eating snowmen occasionally walk the streets, and Cruella De Vil and the Sea Witch run a much better pet store than PetSmart.

But there was one piece of unfinished business that had to be attended to.

Neal was released into the care of Gold and Belle. It was decided that Cora would, for now, stay with Regina, Emma, and Zelena at the Mills Mansion. Zelena was not totally _un_happy about this, but she wasn't thrilled either. The reason for which was why she found herself at the doorstep of Snow White not long after.

Whatever differences that Snow and Zelena had seemed to be smoothed over. Only a month ago, the little tyke that Snow was nursing was part of a complex scheme to try to rewrite history. By rights, Snow had every reason in the world to wish the witch now seated on the sofa across from her dead. But ever since she took that second chance, Zelena was a non-stop font of apologies. The average person would have shoo'ed the redhead away, but no one ever accused Snow White in any realm or in any of her guises as average. So, very nervously, Zelena asks the White Queen for advice.

Zelena tells Snow that she knows the story of how Snow sent baby Emma through that wardrobe. "I'm not being flippant, but there is a reason that I am going to ask what I am going to ask." Then, the Wicked Witch drew a big breath. "How...did you...feel...when...?"

"When I put Emma in that wardrobe?" Whatever reaction Zelena expected from Snow, understanding was somewhere at the bottom of that list. Snow closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "At that moment I thought that I was being a coward. Emma asked me why couldn't I have kept her, but I truly was trying to save her...to make sure that she had the best chance, because that is what parents do." Snow did not ask why Zelena offered up the question. She probably knew. "You want to ask that question of Cora. Don't you?"

Zelena quietly replied. "I have to." Then after a moment of reflection, she continued her reply to Snow: "I need to know. I just don't know how. I don't want to go in like a thundering bull. But I need to know..."

Little Neal, had gone asleep. Snow covered up, told Zelena to hold, went to put the baby in the bassinet, then came back, sat down next to the redhead and held her hand. "I don't know if this is the right time. What Cora just went through, I can not imagine. But if you need to have someone hold your hand when you decided to talk to her, I can. Besides, she can yell at me. After all, I put her in that situation in the first place..."

Zelena then pulled Snow in for a very tight hug and proceeded, tearfully, to apologize for the umpteenth time. Snow gently pulled her away and looked into the witch's watery eyes. "One thing, though...no more apologies..." Zelena tried to speak, but Snow put her index finger to the redhead's lips: "You said you were sorry...I accepted...I forgave...It's over. OK?" And that was it. Snow and Zelena hugged again, then the redhead remarked to Snow: "You know Emma told me about Mary Margaret. I wish I had a chance to know her..."

Snow replied with a smirk: "You do know her. She just changed her name, had a baby, gained 20, and stays up all night with a screaming baby."

And at that, Snow White and the Wicked Witch laughed as if they were lifelong friends.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Next: Zelena asks, Cora answers.**_


	12. Life With The Answers On Deserves, Vol 2

_**Sorry for the delay…I've been working on Heroes and Villains, but I did not want to neglect this story. I would like to thank all the people who have followed this so far and who have commented. It really helps me out.**_

_**I will say that there is a trigger for suicide in the chapter, so you have been warned. Also, at least two Mistresses of Darkness have entered the scene, redeemed.**_

_**The usual disclaimers.**_

* * *

**Two days later.**

Things seemed to go back to normal in Storybrooke, if that town ever knew what such a thing was. Emma was enjoying being the center of attention, with Regina, Hook, and the newly revived Neal vying for the Savior's hand and other vital parts and organs. Now she wasn't telling that she had already chosen Regina, but she led all three along because it was so nice for a girl to feel that wanted. And if you told either of the three suitors, they were enjoying the chase and the competition.

It got so that one day at Granny's, Regina's friend Ursula slipped Emma a copy of _Love Without Limits_ by Deborah Anapol, a book about multiple-person relationships. Emma was polite and started reading in-between bites of eggs and sausage. A half an hour later, when Ursula wame back to retrieve something she forgot waiting at the counter, she noticed the Sheriff with a clean plate in front of her, still reading the book, circling passages and writing down notes. The Sea Witch got what she came back for, took a last look around, then walked out smiling. Good deed for today.

Snow and David were taking a walk with little Neal, essentially showing the kid off. As she passed by De Vil's Playground, aka Cruella's new women's wear shop, Snow waved to the petite blonde. When Cru came into town with Ursula, they were the Mistresses of Darkness, bound and determined to get their happy ending at all costs. But after several defeats, it was Regina who told them that there really are no heroes or villains, all people are good or bad and in most cases both. And that the beauty of Storybrooke is that no matter who you are, you are accepted. Even by the Mistress of Good, Snow White.

Ingrid was dishing out ice cream with Elsa at her side. She realized that instead of setting curses, all she had to do was reach out and family was there. Now she had an entire town who loved her.

Even Gold, the former Rumplestiltskin, was learning acceptance. His wife is back at his side, as well as his reborn son, though he was still having a problem remembering that the young man insisted being called Neal, even after he explained to his dad what the abbreviated form of his first name actually meant in this realm.

It seemed that everyone was happy in Storybrooke these days. Everyone except Zelena Mills. She knew that her returning two previously dead people to the two she had hurt the most was a final act of repayment. She knew what she did would end her. And in that, she thought, everyone would be happy. Zelena did not ask for forgiveness. She felt she deserved none.

There was one possible bright spot. Ruby. Though they probably saw each other in passing, the waitress told the redhead that she loved her. That Zelena was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Even with green skin. But Zelena believed she did not deserve love after everything that had happened. That everyone would be better off if she was not there. Besides, Ruby was a very beautiful woman. She had the eye of pretty much every unattached man and a few women. Ruby would find true love with a good person, not someone so...wicked.

She wrote a note to Regina...

S_is, I'm so sorry that I could not stay. If I deserved it, I truly would have taken your more than generous offer of a second chance. I wanted to say before I left that I do love you and Emma and Henry and everyone here in Storybrooke. This is for the best._

_Tell Ruby...tell her I love her. And that is why I'm doing this._

_I guess wicked doesn't always win after all._

_Z._

She put the note in an envelope, marked it for her sister. Then too her pendant off and laid it on top of the envelope. And then she left the mansion.

* * *

It was 6 in the evening. Emma and Regina were back at City Hall. Henry was at his grandparents. The mansion was empty. It would be too late for them to do anything to stop her. There was just one more thing she had to do.

It was not long before she had that chance. She went to Granny's...Ruby had gone home for the day...good. Zelena found who she was looking for through the window, The person was enjoying a rather substantial steak dinner. Zelena walked into the diner, and approached the cable where Cora sat alone .

Cora smiled. It wasn't a big smile, the one that many in Storybrooke were used to, wide and reptilian. This was a meek smile. Nervous. Even scared.

In fact, if you asked her, Cora would tell you she had dreaded this moment all her life.

"Cora...may I?" She reserved the word "mother" for the one person who truly loved her...who accepted her abilities. As for Cora, she was the last piece of unfinished business.

Cora motioned for her daughter to sit down. It took all that was in her not to show anger or jealousy. She was not going to cause a scene. That was not how she was going to be remembered.

"Cora, I will get to the point. There is someplace that I have to be, but before that, there is something I want to know...why?

Cora at least had the decency to not pretend she didn't know what Zelena was talking about. She looked at Zelena for several moments. Then the older woman looked down as she spoke."it wasn't that I didn't want you...I did. It was just..." She then told the tale about her father, Jonathan who turned out to be nothing but a blackmailer. Leopold, a nice person, who severed the relationship between himself and Regina because of Eva's jealousy. And how she abandoned Zelena to the twister.

"You still didn't tell me why...we could have been great together. You and me...and yes...Regina _too_...we could have been better...ourselves..." Slowly, Zelena finally knew what she suspected ever since she was stopped from killing herself...that her grand plan to persuade her birth mother to keep her would have made things worse for everyone including herself. "Did you ever want me at all?"

Cora was candid. In essence, she had no other option. "When I saw Regina at the end, before I came back, I thought about her...and I thought about you. I thought about how I messed up my life trying not to end up like my father. I want you in my life now, Zelena. I love you now..." Cora paused. Then bowed her head. "But then, I didn't want a child. I didn't want Regina. I didn't want you."

Zelena imagined her response would be more emotional than the relatively mere acceptance she felt then. It was if it verified her entire life. Zelena got her answer. There was nothing else for her to do.

Without emotion, Zelena thanked Cora, stood up, and started to leave, when the older brunette stopped the redhead asked a question of her: "Why _did_ you bring me back."

"It was for Regina. She offered me a second chance even after I caused her and everyone she loved pain. It was for her."

"And what about you...?"

"It doesn't matter. It never did." And with that, Zelena walked away and out the door.

And as the door closed and she walked down the steps, Zelena burst into tears, and green covered her body. She knew that her life was wasted. It was time, she thought, finished what she started.

* * *

As the door was unlocked and opened, a quintet of people engaged in lively conversation...Regina, Emma, Tink, Snow, and Henry..passed through the threshold. The topic exactly how much of an ass one Kanye West was. The women thought that Zelena would enjoy a verbal roasting of Mr. West along imagined coals. The women called for the redhead but she didn't answer.

It was young Henry who found the envelope, called Regina, and gave it to her. The mayor, with Emma looking over her shoulder, read the note. Regina bursts into silent tears, Emma grabbed hold of her love. "We gotta find her Em," said a silently frantic tone. There were frantic phone calls: Snow taking David's place at home watching over little Neal and she was bringing Henry, Hook was called, so was Elsa. Ingrid volunteered, so did "Team 7."

Then the house emptied quickly, everyone looking for Zelena, who they feared would to take a second shot at a final exit.

* * *

She stood at the edge of the docks. There was nothing left. In effect, Zelena probably dug her own grave by bringing back Cora and the elder Neal. All the tears have been shed. All that's left is to end it. This time there was no one to stop her. She took off her shoes, looked to the sky, said something, then jumped into the dark water.

The water was filling up her lungs. her body was fighting death, Zelena was fighting her body. But then she had already realized that wicked always wins, and that she will win this final battle.

Unconsciousness comes quietly. It is indeed not painful. Just a deep eternal sleep. Or at least, if not eternal, deep enough not feel anything. Like strong teeth that sink into your dress and starts to propel you upwards when you should be sinking. And when that begins to fail, several strong arms surrounded Zelena. She could not feel the fact that that she was being propelled through the water at torpedo speed.

* * *

There were three figures in the water and two were there to meet them. One was a thin woman, platinum blonde, save for a dark streak that ran through her hair. The other, a rugged man. One of the figures looked like an octopus with multiple arms holding Zelena and another creature. The woman took the the creature...a wolf first. Then, as the woman lid the unconscious canine on the deck, Zelena was taken from the creatures arms and placed on the deck.

It was then that the man lifted the creature out of the water. It was half octopus and half woman. As soon as she was placed on the boardwalk of the pier, the creature metamorphosed into a female human.

"Hook!" the morphed woman yelled to the man, "Where Zelena?"

Hook was trying to push water out of Zelena's lungs with the one hand he had. "Over here, Ursula, I need help!" Then as Ursula made her way to the pirate and the witch, she called out the blonde. "Cru! How's Ruby?"

"She's coming too, but she needs her...there it is!" Cruella found a red shawl on the ground. Thankfully it was dry. Cru covered the wolf with the blanket and almost immediately, she felt the canine start to morph. Within minutes, the wolf had changed to a nude woman, who looked into Cru's eyes reflected in the night.

"Zee...where's Zee...?" The wolf-now-Ruby was now beyond worried about her friend. Cru pointed to where Hook was trying to revive the witch. Ruby was now shaking with emotion at the thought of losing her friend. "Cru...do you have a phone?" Cruella nodded and read the wolf's mind: "Don't worry, Ruby, I'm calling Regina and Emma right now, I'm also calling an ambulance.."

"Thanks, Cru." And with that Ruby crawled to where the witch lay. Hook had pumped a lot of the water out by hand, and now was doing artificial reparation. Zelena looked deadly still with her eyes closed and breathing stopped.

"Zee...?" Ruby was desperate to try to reach Zelena. She screamed at the still body as the pirate continued to work. A siren was started to be heard in the distance. "Zee...please wake up! Zee...don't leave me! I love you, Greenie...please, wake up, baby! Please...!" And as the siren got louder and Hook continued to work, Ruby continued to scream at the unconscious Zelena, until the werewolf collapsed next to the redhead, crying uncontrollably.

**TBC.**


	13. Life With The Family Who Loves You, Vol1

Maleficent, her partner Holly, and Holly's niece Maddie all simply materialized in a mass of green smoke. Mal's chosen color was black, they both chose Holly's gold color because it was less ominous. And ominous was not what they wanted.

They had arrived at a hospital corridor already steaming with storybook humanity. Snow and "Charming" were there, so Tink, Ingrid, and Elsa. Blue was there, with Nova and Leroy watching Henry (though with Leroy it's hard to know who actually needed watching).

The Mayor and the Sheriff were there, ostensibly in their official roles, but then, this did concern a sister and new best friend.

Sitting in the waiting area were Hook, Ursula, and Cruella. They were the most despondent looking heroes on could ever lay eyes on, but then, up until 40 minutes ago, they were nothing more than queens of darkness. Ariel, part-time mermaid and part-time candystriper walked over to the seated three and gave the woman a hard, heart-felt hug, which the woman returned.

"I wish I could use _all _of my arms right now..."

"Don't worry, Ursula, heroes don't need that many arms...except maybe tonight." and with that, the mermaid kissed her one-time adversary on a tear-stained cheek.

And in the room across the way, Eugenia Lucas tries to console an inconsolable granddaughter as Ruby continues to hold the hand of a shallow-breathing redhead, as if that could will Zelena back to consciousness. When Ursula brought both Witch and Wolf from the ocean's waters, both were near death. When Ruby's red hoodie was placed on her, the transformation from wolf to human had great recuperative powers. The same could not be said for Zelena.

Meanwhile, outside, everyone was congratulating and consoling the three unlikely heroes. There were, of course four, but the fourth was sitting next to a deadly still Zelena.

Regina was almost as inconsolable, thinking what could have happened. She almost lost her sister one in the last few days, she did not want to face this again. The Queen was taking a break from joining the Wolf in their vigil. Emma and Tinkerbell came to her; Tink held Regina's hand, while Emma hugged her hard. The prerequisite question about what could either one of them do came up. Regina slowly and tearfully shook her head from side to side, then took the blondes, each to an arm, and brought them close for an embrace where the Queen let the tears flow, then for a second, she sees the trio who saved her sister. The heroes approached the villains.

"I just wanted to...say...I...just wanted...to..." Regina then collapsed in the arms of Emma, crying uncontrollably. It was then that the three villains embrace the the heroes.

Then they heard it.

"VICTORRRRRRRR!" Ruby screamed the doctors first name at the top of her lungs. Dr. Whale rushed into Zelena's room followed by everyone in the hall: Regina, Emma, Mal and her lover the lover's niece. The Charmings ran in, so did the Dairy Queens, Tink and Blue. A small room packed with humanity.

And there, laying on the bed, hands held by her sister and Ruby, worked over by Whale, was Zelena. She was pale, she was not moving, silent. But her eyes were open. She was breathing.

Then Victor Whale gave an uncharacteristic thumbs up.

Zelena was going to live.

She couldn't even get suicide right, thank the gods.

And she looked across the room. Smiling, tearful faces. Former adversaries and co-conspirators. They should have hated the fact that she had failed. But the were smiling. crying and smiling and it seemed jubilant that the wicked witch had made it. It was as if they...no, that was not possible.

Then she turned and looked at her sister. And her sister's lover. And Ruby.

And when Ruby Lucas mouthed those three little words and kissed the redhead's tear streaked face, it was then that it hit her. That which she could no longer deny.

The Wicked Witch of the West was indeed totally and completely..._loved_.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N: Not the best, I know, and a beta is in order. I just want to repeat a promise I made to these extraordinary characters: there will be redemption, good and evil will come together, no one dies._

_The usual disclaimers._

_A better, longer, and more upbeat chapter next time._

_Reviews, please._

_Aloha._


	14. Life WithBenefits

_Before I write anything, I want to say a few words about why I hate television. You get attached to certain characters, then something happens. Usually, the character is killed off...the excuse used is that they want to "raise the stakes." Bullsh*t. (So far, this is now rated T) . Or that character is forgotten about and, though, still supposedly a member of the cast, is NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN...right, Ms. Ory?_

_For four years i have put up with massacre that is OUAT, and they are about to do it again. Mal, Cru, and Ursula are going to be dead at the end of the season. So will Lily. They will bring back Zelena and Cora and kill them again. Kill Kill Kill._

_And what really ticks me off the most is that I keep seeing this show go the wrong way. Why can't this show be about forgiveness and redemption. Yes it seemed to happen with Regina, but all the characters I have mentioned should have a shot. That is why I write the fan fictions that I write._

_That is why this story, At The End of the Day will continue to be about forgiveness and Redemption, not just of Zelena, but others as well. The same goes for Heroes and Villains and other fics I write._

_And by the way, this goes beyond Swan Queen. I've long given up the ghost on that one. What I'd like to see would take real courage, and I don't think anyone at ABC or OUAT has that courage, or at least not anymore._

_I hope it changes in the next season. But for now, there are two OUATs. Theirs and mine. I think I prefer mine._

_(Update: having seen IMDB for the balance of the season, I don't see anything changing)_

_With that said, let me get off the soapbox and get on with on with chapter 13. _

_Comments would be greatly appreciated, especially now. _

_The usual disclaimers._

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Zelena was wheeled out to the parking lot of Storybrooke General by Dr. Victor Whale. A cheering throng awaited. There was Mal and Holly, Cru and Ursula, Ingrid and Elsa, all of Team 7, Rumple and Belle with Big Neal, Hook, Ariel and Tink...pretty much half the town.

And leading the happy mob was Granny, Henry (skipping school for this) and the three women Zee loved the most: her sister Regina, her love Emma, and the one who held her heart,

And as Zelena stood up to get into the new police cruiser, Ruby almost tackled the woman before she kissed her. The witch started to turn green as she returned the kiss with gusto while the cheers rose again. A month ago she thought they would cheer her death. Today, they cheered because she chose life.

To be fair, everyone in attendance has had some sort of near death experience, in many cases at each other's hands or by some monster or sub-curse.

There were no surprises at the celebration save one. For even though she brought his son back from the dead, Rumplestiltskin, there were still unresolved issues with the redhead.

* * *

**A week ago...**

_He went to Zelena's hospital room alone. The dagger was not with him he was sure of that. He promised both Belle and Lacey (when the latter took over Belle's body) that he would not harm anyone._

_In the darkened room, lit only by the street lights and neon signs from outside, they looked at each other. There was silence until the witch broke it. _

"_I would say I am sorry. If I did I would mean it. I would. And I do. But you would not accept it. And you shouldn't."_

_Rumplestiltskin, in his garb as Mr. Gold, stands there. Silent. Then asks a question..._

"_Why did you bring Baefire...my son...back to me?"_

_More silence, then Zelena replied..._

"_I wanted to do one good thing before I died. One good thing. But I could not get that right..." Zelena then lowered her head. All the love she had felt earlier when she woke up from almost drown had evaporated. What was left was the Wicked Witch. A woman undeserving of redemption. Which made what Rumplestiltskin say even more of a shock._

"_But dearie.." whispered the imp, "...you did get it right. I have my son back. i have my son, and I have Belle. And that is all I wanted."_

_Then the Dark One kissed the temple of the Wicked Witch. He told her "thank you." And then walked out of the room. Zelena the went fetal and cried until she fell asleep._

* * *

It was decided that there would not be an immediate celebration. People needed to get their bearings. And besides, almost losing someone they had grown to care for made a lot of people in Storybrooke realize how precious those who are in their lives are.

So on a night when Regina and Emma were walking along the pier, Hook and Tink were together on the Jolly Roger, Rumple was having a family reunion with Belle and Big Neal, and Ursula and Cru were alone in their cottage (as were Mal and her lover Holly at thier lighthouse home)...in fact everyone was with everyone they cared about, alone in the Mills Mansion on a very comfortable sofa sat Ruby and Zelena.

They did not say a word, but kept looking at each other in the eyes. It seemed like hours. And really neither knew or cared who initiated the kiss, but when the lips touched it felt like liquid fire. As the two women became closer and the kiss deepened, Zelena's skin started to turn a rather bright shade of emerald.

The redhead pulled away. The shame of the skin change reminding her of her wickedness. But Ruby pulled Zelena towards her, then looked the witch in the eye. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever known..." And as the werewolf lovingly touched the skin on Zelena arms...neck.. face...Ruby concluded. "...especially like this." Then the wolf closed the distance between her and the witch and kissed her passionately.

Their love making styles were so different, yet so similar. Befitting the wolf within her, Ruby was ferocious. Her passion and sexuaity knew now bounds. She was rough, but lovingly rough. She sucked hard and bit deep, all in the right places, but not deep enough to transfer her wolf to the witch. Zelena was, befitting _her_, wicked. Sly and and almost devious, her pokes and licks came sometimes unexpectedly, sending shockwaves through the body of the werewolf.

The climax was shattering. Both women screamed to the heavens, then the screams became silent. The orgasms were still coursing through their bodies as they kissed deeply.

And when everything calmed down, the pair just continued to look at each other, laying on the couch, looking at each others eyes, roaming their hands in each other's hair, feeling their bodies move with their breathing...

"Ruby?"

"Yea, Zee...?"

"You...are my happy ending."

Ruby shook her head back and forth, then put a finger to Zelena's lips before she could speak. "No baby. Because, I never want this to end.." And that led to another, deeper kiss between the two.

And after the kiss broke, it was Zelena who was the "responsible" one: "Maybe we should take this to my room upstairs...if we go once more," she said with a smirk, "Regina may have to sanitize this couch..."

"I may have to sanitize it now...'

The witch and the werewolf, startled half to death fell on the floor. They looked up in the direction of the voice they both recognized. And indeed, there was Regina. And Emma. And Snow. And Tink. All with crossed arms, and all trying desperately not to start laughing.

And the two women just sat there, looked up to Zee's sister and cohorts, contorted the lips in a guilty smile, and all Zelena could say was a very meek..."oops..."

Regina tried to show she was having none of this. "Oops, my ass, sis. Just take your horny selves upstairs."

Butt naked, Zelena and Ruby collected their clothes and ran upstairs, while Regina pinched her nose and the other three exploded in laughter.

"I'm just thankful," said Regina, "that Henry didn't walk in to this...display."

"Like Emma and Henry did that one time Charming and I were...shall we say...finishing up..." reminded Snow.

"Not to mention, 'Gina, that Henry still has _us_ on the hook for that time..."

"Yes, Miss _Swan_, I remember it well." Regina had to stop Emma's trip down mammary, _errrr_, _memory_ lane. "Let's just go in the kitchen and get dinner ready, Ok..?

The four made their way to said kitchen, giggling all the way. The Regina stopped momentarily and looked up the stairs. A broad smile crossed her face as she whispered to herself...

"I love you sis...welcome back."

**TBC**


	15. Life and the Best Day Ever Part 1

_**So now we know how ABC feels about Zelena. I have a difference of opinion. **_

_**The usual disclaimers.**_

* * *

**Six months later**

To say the relationship between Zelena and Ruby had blossomed would be an understatement. The Witch and the Wolf had been inseparable for half a year. Zelena Mills (she had decided to take her sister's last name as they had become closer in the past few months) had moved back to her cottage, which was remodeled as a gift from the town. After everything that had happened, Storybrooke had forgiven her, and if she was going to be "wicked," the town as a whole agreed that at least she would be that on the side of the town.

Ruby Lucas had moved in shortly afterwards, though she was nervous: the last time she had felt this way about anyone, man or woman was Peter. She still had nightmares over that, which was really the one bad thing about regaining memories after the curse that sent everyone in Misthaven across time to Maine. But on those nights that they were together, Zelena was simply hold Ruby and let the wolf sob into her breast.

But most of the time the spent together was happy. In fact Zelena and Ruby had never been any happier. It did, though, take some time before either could admit that they were in love with each other. But one night, after a rather heated session of lovemaking and they had finally settled in each other's arms, Zelena simply said, "I love you." Ruby smiled that broad smile of hers and kissed the redhead deeply. And since then, that love had grown deeper.

That did not mean that they were totally each other's exclusive property. The difference between Misthaven and Storybrooke was that love was love, no matter who, or in what number. Zelena enjoyed taking care little Neal when Ruby spent an evening with the Charmings. Snow and David were very close back in the Enchanted Forest, and there have been a few nights when the three would order pizza and Sam Adams, binge watch something on Netflix, the settle in keeping each other warm for the night.

Zelena, on the other hand had the occasional off night with Ingrid. As the Snow Queen, the Nordic blond was, like Zelena, unloved and misunderstood. And Ingrid's path started almost as disastrous as Zelena's, eventually the town grew to understand where she came from and how she got there. Not only did Storybrooke forgive Ingrid for the Shattered Sight spell that revealed the more negative side of the townsfolk, many actually _thanked_ her for that (or as Snow White told her one day, "we already had our big fight out of the way...we can deal with anything."

Zelena's non-intimate relationships blossomed too. And that was with almost everyone in the town _(to a point where Grumpy Leroy called the witch "Vice-Savior," but that was understandable, since she helped the dwarf, his fairy/girlfriend Nova, and the Blue Fairy successfully navigate through their rather tangled relationship)_. A lot of that came from the help of Archie Hopper, curse-sanctioned psychologist and town conscience. At Regina's insistence, Zelena went to Archie twice a week...still does. And during that time Zelena opened up about Oz. Her childhood. Her life. Her struggle to forgive those who wronged her. Her struggle to forgive herself.

And as she opened up, Archie helped her realize that, though she was_ wicked_, she was not totally a bad person. And that the best thing for her to be was herself...just not someone who was trying to be "good." And that's how that friendship evolved.

She became good friends with Ursula and Cruella, plus Maleficent and her fiance Holly...not to mention Mal's daughter Lily. She spends some weekend nights with Ruby and the Dwarves at the cottage (the less said about their feelings about Floyd Mayweather, the better).

But of all the relationships that had become closer, it was with what some in Storybrooke would call "the house of Swan Queen."

Zelena had indeed become closer to her sister Regina, her lover Emma Swan, and _their _close friend Tink. But the really amazing thing was the relationship between the young son that Regina and Emma shared.

And when Zelena mentioned that is wasn't making any sense that someone she almost ended with her own hands, Henry Mills tactfully said, "my mom tried to kill my ma, and almost killed _me _in the process. Now if I can forgive and love her after that, forgiving and loving you is a cinch." Then, with that devilish smile he sports just before he comes up with one of _those_ ideas, "Besides...I'm almost 14, and every teenager deserves a cool aunt...right Aunt Z...?"

Yeah, a cool aunt. The one that will let one stay up and watch HBO on Friday night at 11:30 while the parental units are upstairs sleeping or something. The one who'll cover for you while you and the girlfriend are using the family car for a romantic evening. And if you're wicked,how cool can you be?

So Henry Daniel Mills had all the confidence in the world when, during a dinner with with his two moms, the aforementioned cool aunt, and the aunt's girlfriend.

"Know what I really want for my birthday...?" The women in his life were girding themselves for requests for computers, smartphones, even a car or cash. _Those_ things they could handle...

"What dear?" Regina asked with a smile...

"I want to ride on Aunt Z's broom! I want to fly!"

What followed was silence, save for the dropping of forks on plates.

And Zelena, herself, turned a color she was not accustomed to.

Her face turned white.

**TBC**


	16. Life and The Best Day Ever Part 2

_**A/N: Is it me, or do I think that #DarkSwan is a hint of desperation. Just saying...**_

_**I am debating whether MY Dark!Swan would be in any of the stories in my universe. Remember that even though Rumple was the Dark One, he stood up for the woman he loved. I'd like to think that being Dark!Emma would give her more options in protecting her loved ones.**_

_**The usual disclaimers.**_

* * *

"Absolutely..."

"...positively... "

The words were sternly stated by Regina Mills and Emma Swan individually, before ending the sentence in unison...

"NO!"

Henry Daniel Mills was not getting the reaction he was hoping for. After all, he figured, he was Regina's "little prince" and she'd do anything for him. However, apparently, that did not include a flight a thousand feet above Storybrooke. On a broom. With Zelena.

It was also just as apparent that young Master Mills was not going to get any help from anyone else around that large breakfast table...

Neal, his daddy: "Gotta agree with your moms, son...I don't want you hurt.."

Snow and David, his grandparents: They just did a mutual thumbs down.

Tink: just shook her head no.

Grandpa Rumple: "It's so dangerous, I just don't...well, please don't, son..."

Zelena felt that twinge at Rumple's words. Everyone, including Rumple, had been impressed with the transformation of Zelena in the last few months. Granted, a lot of it came from her renewed relationship her half-sister, her budding relationship with Emma, and the way she was renewing herself with the entire town, all without losing that spark of wickedness that was her trademark. But mostly, because of Ruby, and the love that was growing between them.

So for Rumple to even suggest that he didn't trust her with his grandson tugged a bit. She knew he didn't mean it. Still...

Meanwhile, Henry was not getting any traction. Hook said no. Robin and Marian said no. Granny said no. Ruby simply said it probably wasn't a great idea. Ingrid said no, but promised a birthday ice cream cake.

No one at that table, not the Queens of Darkness, not Granny or Hook, not Elsa. No one gave Henry the thumbs up he was looking for. It wasn't that Zelena was not too hot on putting Henry on the broomstick...she wasn't. But it was something that Henry wanted, and after everything that had been done to him, some of it she did, Zelena owed it to Henry.

She handed Henry some money then told him go go over to Dopey's Comic Book Emporium and knock himself out. Once he left, Z started to lobby.

"Look, you know right now the last thing I want to do is hurt Henry," Zelena began, "But he wants this...he's almost _fifteen_...and I want to do something to make up for all things I've done..."

"And you're doing it, Z..." Emma was trying to convince Zelena that she didn't have to do this. "We have forgiven you a thousand times over...and so has Henry...

"Sis,.." Regina stepped in, "..this _is_ Henry we're talking about..._our son..."_

"And my _nephew_, littl' sis!" Zelena reminded the mothers. "Look...I will take full responsibility for whatever happens. You can kill me if you want, and I would deserve it!"

"Zelena..." David pretty much exhaled the witch's name. "It's not so much as you, it's...well...I tried to teach Henry how to drive..."

Regina, Emma, Hook, and Snow pinched their noses and a futile effort not to chuckle at the memory. Thankfully, the damage was fixed from Henry's initial navigational efforts. He had since gotten better, as Zelena mentioned making her case to allow Henry flight.

Now it was Henry's birth-dad's turn to interject. "Look, I appreciate all you have done...I never thought I'd be..." Big Neal had to stop for a second. He was, after all, talking to the woman who had responsibility for his death...and also responsible for his return. The freak-out nature of those two facts alone could set up at reservation at Bellvue back in New York. "..all I'm saying is that I want to have a chance to get to know my son...I'd like for him to be alive to do that."

Zelena held up her hands and was about to verbally express her frustration when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder...

"I trust you."

The words of Ruby Lucas were a reassurance that not only Zelena needed, but everyone else as well.

"Ok, you win...but you're going to have to train him to go on that stick..." Regina was very direct about it all. "And there _will_ be back up."

Zelena nodded, looking solemn, figuring that this might be her last chance to redeem herself, but Emma stood, held the redhead's hand, and said, "Z...not matter what, you have redeemed yourself a thousand times. In other words, from on dark one to another..." And then the Savior gave the Wicked Witch what someone from Tallahassee would call a big old wet one.

That was followed by her sister walking up to said redhead, whispering "I love you," Then giving Zelena an even bigger, wetter one.

And all Ruby did was just watch and smirk. Then the werewolf draped her arm around Zelena: "Why don't you poof us back to the house, and I can show you a real smooch!"

But just before Zelena got an arm up into "poofing" position, Granny held her hand up and announced to her waitress-niece, "There will be no poofing, pup! You're still on the clock.!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Next: The Flight. Sorry for the shortness...my muse in on vaycay**_


	17. Life and The Best Day Ever Part 3

_**The end of one part, the beginning of another. Walt Disney Co., ABC Studios, Kitsis/Horowitz, and Pixar own the familiar characters I did not create.**_

_**That should give you a hint.**_

_**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. And that it has taken as long to get this one out. I have noticed something...that there are not a lot of positive stories about Zelena. Thankfully this is my universe and I can correct somethings.**_

_**Thank you all for the kind words so far. Please keep them coming...**_

* * *

The entire town had turned out for this.

In part because it was Henry's birthday, and in part because if anything DID happen, the kindling was all ready to burn the person responsible at the stake. Appropriately.

In the beginning, it seems that there was a lot of opposition to the idea of course, Regina and Emma were the strongest voices against this. Big Neal, Hook, Snow and David we not cool on it, neither were Granny, the Golds, Ingrid and Elsa, the dwarves, the Flying Monkeys, almost no one was for this. But there were some in favor: Cru, the town daredevil, had no problem, but then this was a woman who regularly mistook Storybrooke's Main Street for the Bonneville Salt Flats. Mallie's primary girlfriend, Holly, also had no problem, but then, between her girlfriend, her girlfriend's daughter, and the fact that she herself was a fairy in training, she had flying experiences.

An Zelena had the biggest concern...she had worked so hard to become something that was not looked upon as evil, and now one mistake and it would be for nothing. But Henry's almost patented puppydog eyes were just enough to get the Wicked Witch to commit.

She was going to take Henry Mills on a flight on her broom.

There were well wishes from the assembled throng from the pair. The delegation from Any Given Sundae, for instance, promised an ice cream birthday cake for the young man. The owner and namesake of Granny's diner countered with a birthday dinner. Just about everyone in town wished the young man well on his flight.

But it was a mixed bag when it came to Zelena. Just like Ingrid endured, there were many in Storybrooke who struggled with Zelena's efforts to reform herself. She could still be mischievously wicked, but the redhead made every effort to at least show that her "wickedness" was on_ their _side.

And even though, at first, the witch had her own objections, Henry had honed his persuasive skills to such a fine degree that even the infamous Wicked Witch of the West of Oz was not immune. _(Shortly after agreeing, Zelena told her sister that Henry would make a great politician one day...or at least a new car salesman...)_

And so, in the middle of the town square, on a day that was designated as The Day Of The Truest Believer (Storybrooke was not known for modesty), a mighty throng gathered, all probably expecting a grand entrance.

The pair of the hour did not disappoint.

For marching down Main Street, grinning gleefully, was a towheaded boy in a checked shirt and blue jeans, followed by a statuesque redheaded woman in a long black dress and tall hat carrying a rather old-looking broom.

Gleefully singing a certain song that always seemed to get on Snow White's nerves...

_Heigh-Ho! Heigh-Ho!_

_It's Off To Fly We Go!_

_Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la.._

_Heigh-Ho! Heigh-Ho!_

Snow White hated that cartoon version of her life, not to mention that stupid song. And she often wondered if showing that movie to her was Emma's revenge on putting her in that wardrobe...but..that's another story...

Both the boy and the witch seemed a bit nervous. So did their moms.

Regina handed Henry a motorcycle helmet. "We had a special town meet last night...and we passed an ordinance saying that anyone under the age of 16 riding a broom would wear protective. This goes for Swiffers, vacuum cleaners, and the occasional dragon..."

Henry simply facepalmed and took the helmet. But it was shiny emerald green for the occasion.

Then Regina turned to her sister. Zelena knew what Regina was about to say: "Sis, I know what I'm doing..."

"Zelena.." Regina took her sister's left hand, Emma took her right, as the brunette continued: "I know you know what you're doing. And we also know how hard you've worked and how far you've come." The tears were brimming on the edges of the mayor's eyes. The same with Emma as she spoke: "We love you Z...its just...it _is_ Henry...and we just want him to be safe."

Zelena simply looked into the eyes of the brunette and the blonde: "I know...and I love Henry too., and I don't want anything to happen to him. He'll be fine..."

"And besides, Ma," Henry chimed in, "just think of all the things I've already been through...flying a broom's a piece of cake!" The kid had a 's put himself in danger almost from the day he took off to Boston to find Emma. And for his moms, that was enough.

The kid hugged his moms, his dad, Grandpa David and Grandma Snow, Mal, Holly and Lily who were standing behind him, Granny, Lily, Ingrid and Elsa, and Cru and Ursula, with Zelena following suit. At the end was Ruby, who hugged Henry and kissed Zelena. Green eyes met brown as the Witch whispered to the Wolf: "Keep...watching..." Then Zelena smiled that wicked smile of hers. Ruby knew something was up...she didn't know what...

And in all the commotion, neither noticed two people who were watching slip away: Lily kisses the side of the faces of Emma, Regina, and...to her surprise...Snow. "Gotta get ready...," then Lily ran off. (when both Snow and Regina wondered what was going on, all Emma said cryptically was "fail-safe..."

The other disappearance was more subtle, since no one else knew she was there. A tall, stately woman of age, black hair and a black dress looked at the the display of love that was in front of her, albeit from a distance. Very silently, the woman was engulfed a cloud of red smoke. When the smoke disappeared, so did she.

It was time. Henry put on the helmet and Zelena put on Nanny-and-the-Professor hat she wore when she first met Snow. But before they were ready to depart, two people walked up to them. The crowd opened up to let the pair through as if it were the Parting of the Red Sea. Them woman had curly black hair and the man's kong and grey-ish. Everyone knew who they were are they approached.

The man looked at Zelena with intent. She knew that look. Intimately.

"Be careful. That is my grandson."

"Yes, Rumple, and..." Zelena said slightly mockingly, "...if anything happens to Henry..." then she took a more serious tone. "...if anything does happen, you can do whatever you want."

Rumple looked at Zelena. His eyes softened, smiled and told her. "You'll both be fine." He turned and joined the crowd, joined by the brunette he was with. Belle simply turned her head, smiled and winked at the two.

* * *

And then it was time. Henry climbed on first with Zelena behind holding his waist with one arm and the broom in the other. Then the boy turned to the witch and smiled that big smile of his. The witch smile back. A nod told her he was ready.

Henry: "Alleyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

Zelena: "...OOOOP!"

There was no sound, except the whooosh! that was made when the broom ascended quickly unto the atmosphere.

Zelena occasionally reminded Henry to hang on, but he didn't need the reminder...he had both hands on the broomstick as they started to fly small circles over the center of town. The view from above was the epitome of that overused word "awesome," for it was truly inspiring awe in the young lad.

They flew past Zelena's cottage. The Mayor's mansion. The forest that surrounds the town. Zelena was careful to guide the floor brush away from that invisible barrier that protected the town. But it was clear that Henry Daniel Mills was having the time of his life.

As they passed by the cheering throng again, Zelena briefly looked down and saw the radiant face of Ruby. _Her_ Ruby. That's when she got that Wicked Idea.

She talked loudly as the flight continued: "Hang on tight, kiddo...this broom's about to become rollercoaster...here we goooo..." And at that point the broom shot up straight in the sky, the started to hover high around the town square.

"You're going to feel a tingle go through your fingers...that's my magic going through your body." Zelena had to explain it in a loud voice thank to blasting through the atmosphere. Henry asked why. The redhead simply stated that she wanted to do something...special.,,.

Then, the broom started upwards, then downwards, then up again, then down again. Henry's moms at 14 took him to Six Flags New England, but what he was experiencing beat the crap out of Cyclone and Flashback put together. The broom zigged and zagged, flew in circles and straight lines.

Zelena: "Having fun...?"

Henry: "You're the coolest aunt everrrrrrrr!"

At that point Henry felt lips pressed on the back of his head, then hear Zelena's voice in his ear: "You're about to find out _how_ cool..."

Down on the ground, it was apparent that the Queen and the Little Prince engaged in some skywriting. However the message was quite different that something along the "Surrender Dorothy" line.

And when it was all done, Emma could only whisper "Well I'll be fucked..." The initial reaction to what was shock and awe...and sheer happiness. Especially for one woman hooded in red.

For as the witch and the prince flew around to see their handy work it was clear what the message was, spelled out in big green cloud letters...

'MARRY ME!"

Henry wanted to do a fist pump, but Zelena kept his hands on the broomstick. And when she flew by the crowd she saw the people in celebration at what they saw.

And in the middle was Ruby Lucas, Little Red Riding Hood, the Big Bad Wolf shouting "YES! YES! YES!" as she blew kisses in the direction of the flying broom and its riders.

Now it was Henry who had to remind his aunt to keep her hands on the stick.

Just one more quick fly around, then the pair would join the happy townspeople. Zelena had never seen her nephew this happy, and the redhead knew her happy beginning was finally, after everything, in reach.

Then it happened.

They were about 3000 feet up above the town square. It was not a big gust of wind, but it was enough to affect flight. Usually, Zelena could easily do a course correction and straighten her flight out. But usually not with a passenger.

Zelena and Henry tried to hold on but the grip was loosening and the lad was losing control.

And then that control was lost. And in an instant, despite Zelena's best efforts, her worst nightmare was realized.

Henry Mills was in free fall...

* * *

**TBC**

_**I really need your reviews and likes on this. I apologize for the delay, and I hope to have the final part of this story done within a week. Thanks**_


	18. Life and The Best Day Ever Part 4

_**Previously...**_

_They were about 3000 feet up above the town square. It was not a big gust of wind, but it was enough to affect flight. Usually, Zelena could easily do a course correction and straighten her flight out. But usually not with a passenger. _

_Zelena and Henry tried to hold on but the grip was loosening and the lad was losing control._

_And then that control was lost. And in an instant, despite Zelena's best efforts, her worst nightmare was realized._

_Henry Mills was in free fall..._

* * *

**In that moment...**

Zelena tried to reach for the young man's arm, but he was falling fast. She tried to dive, but the broom could not go into an angle to catch Henry. He was falling fast and there was nothing she could do.

Henry Mills would splatter to the ground It was an upper level blast of wind that caught them off-balance, She would still be the Wicked Witch. Everyone would hate her, and for good cause. Hell, she hated herself right now.

All she could do was try in the next few moments. Or hope for what this realm calls a "miracle... "

* * *

**In that moment..**.

There were gasps. Loud ones from the people on the ground in the square looking all saw the boy slip and fall off the broom, starting to hurtle from space. Many were terrified, and some were already in mourning for the boy. They also saw the witch seemingly doing all in her power to save teen. Everyone seemed to be in full panic mode.

Everyone except Emma Swan.

The Dark Savior simply stood there, calm as a spring day while fear gripped the assembled for the life of the boy. Emma looked at the panic that was coursing through the body of her lover.

"Calm down, Regina..."

"Our son..."

"Regina...I have backup"

Regina looked at Emma as if, after five years, her senses finally left her, then she looked around. And she noticed everyone in varying stages of panic...except for Mal, her lover Holly, and Holly's niece Maddie...all three looking as calm as Emma...if not more so.

Regina was not a fool. She could put two and two together...especially considering who was missing when she looked at Mal's family.

Emma just smiled and said look up. Regina was still nervous enough not to return that smile but held Emma's hand tightly as she looked skyward.

"Just watch...everything will be fine...my majesty." At those words, Regina held Emma's hand tighter, trusting in her saviour...

* * *

**In that moment...**

Between prayers and hope for a miracle, the only thing Henry thought as gravity pulled him down were all the people he wanted to say "I love you" to.

His moms.

His dads

Maddie the first girl he kissed.

Granny.

Both his grandpas

His grandma,

His friends from Arendelle

Cru and her squid

The list was long...there were so many people Henry wanted to say that to that somehow it did not register as he was falling that he would hit something solid and soon...maybe sooner than he thought.

Something hard.

And airborne.

And scaly.

And green.

Not to mention fire-breathing.

Henry realized that he had to find a way to hang onto winged creature. Thankfully it seemed the creature was actually holding still...hovering...waiting for something. That something came down from the sky. It was long and stringy and looked like rope. And its point of emanation was the hands of Zelena.

"Pull it over her head!" Zelena screamed down as the rope descended towards the boy and the green creature. The boy grabbed the rope at the loop and lassoed that loop around the creature's head. The green monster seemed very cooperative..maybe too cooperative...but enough so that Henry could put two and two together...

"Mal?" Henry screamed the name, and the creature just groaned loudly and shook its head. Considering that the young lad knew only two dragons well, the process of elimination was a breeze...

"LILY...?"

The dragon roared and flames leaped out of her body. Henry took that as a definite "yes." Then he looked up at a jubilant red-headed aunt hovering over him. Also faintly hear the tumultuous cheer from the ground below.

Then, as if nothing ever happened, Henry had that sly grin on his face, the one he has whenever he's about to go on one of those "operations" of his. He just yelled out, "BEAT YA...!"

And it was on.

"GO TOOTHLESS...!" Lily being a part-time dragon was no mystery to anyone on Storybrooke, and Henry loved calling his mom's Tallahassee friend that name, since "How To Train Your Dragon was a favorite both on nights when Lily was doing Henry-sitting and they both spent the time devouring Netflix, buttered popcorn, and Dr. Pepper whilst the Warden, aka Regina, wasn't in. Dragon Lily roared and spread her wings as Henry held on to the lasso that Zelena made, and the pair led the way, with Zelena close behind, zooming above Storybrooke. The redhead knew she was not a match for a flying dragon, but who cares... her nephew was riding a dragon doing his imitation of Hiccup and having the time of his 15-year-long life.

* * *

And as everyone finally landed in front of the crowd, the boy, the witch, and the dragon were rushed by and excited and relieved crowd of Storybrookians. For the longest time, nothing could pry Regina, Emma, and Henry from each other. The hug was joined by Big Neal and Hook, and then by almost every resident of Storybrooke, Maine, thankful that things did not turn out they way they could have.

Well, maybe there were a couple...

Ruby Lucas, for one broke through the throng and almost tackled Zelena to the floor. Once contact was made, the wolf's lips met the witch's, hard and deep, as Ruby gave her Z the answer to the question that was posed in the sky...

And three young women ran to side of a dragon that had morphed back to being a chestnut-haired 30 year-old woman. The trio running to her side carred blankets because she had not mastered the return procedure with clothes yet. Still, she was greeted by her mother with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, followed by young Maddie who did the same. But her mom's girlfriend, Holly Ann Morris, just stood there, her head cocked, smirk attached.

"Dragon," said Holly.

"Boston," replied Lily.

The two looked at each other an adversarial tone. There had been jealousy between them ever since Lily returned to Storybrooke, stealing precious time and affection with Mal from Holly.

Both Mal and young 14-year-old Maddie simply looked at the pair with eyes properly rolled as they looked at the two, but were pleasantly surprised when the Boston Blonde told the young dragon, "ya did good," then winked at Lily, who then hugged her _frenamy_, Holly.

_**Maddie**__: "How long will this love-fest last...?"_

_**Mal**__: "If we make it back to the house before the war starts, it'll be a miracle..."_

Meanwhile, Zelena looked on the happy scene. Just moments ago it could have been otherwise. And she knew what was coming. Henry almost died. And though she was herself happy that it turned out the way it did, she knew the high level of hell she was going to catch.

But Zelena wasn't prepared for the gaggle of people who were looking right at her. Smiling.

And her sister's moving her finger in that "c'mere" manner. The teeth from that smile could replace the lamp at the lighthouse where Maleficent and Holly lived.

And then the crowd rushed the witch, Regina, Emma, and Henry. Zelena prayed that, maybe there would be a bit of mercy, maybe a hanging instead of a slow death. But as the witch stood frozen on the town square, she discovered that was not to be. The wicked witch was tackled the boy with the heart of the true believer. And as Henry hung to Zelena like morning dew on grass, the the teenager looked up to his aunt with the widest smile he could muster, and said, "Thanks Aunt Z. Best. !"

And as long copper hair surrounded a tear-stained face, there they all were. Ruby. Emma. Snow and David. Ingrid, Elsa, and Anna. The re-morphed Lily who saved the day. Even Gold and Belle. Everyone...except maybe one person. And each one took a turn to give the witch a hug and a kiss. It wasn't that long before this day that instead of loving arms, it would have been a rope. And Zelena knew she would have deserved that. But this?

Maybe it didn't matter anymore. The past was the past. The present...this beautiful present of being loved..that present mattered.

And when Henry looked up to his aunt and "ohana." When Henry's birth mom added "no one is left behind." And when her sister punctuated: "no one is ever forgotten..."

That was when she melted into everyone in loud sobs. After everything, Zelena Mills had found true love. And she had found family, originating in three separate realms, and now surrounding her.

Zelena had found ohana.

* * *

Cora could just faintly hear the celebration outside. Didn't matter. She knew that she was not invited to the party outside. Decades...maybe centuries. All the damage that she had done as a queen, a mother, a humanbeing. In all that time, Cora Mills never felt as alone as she felt sitting at the window booth in Granny's Diner. She cradled the cup of tea she that was on refill number four, staring at nothing in particular. The only things she had on her mind were all of the people she damaged, including herself. She now realizes that love was never a weakness, that love was strength...and now she had neither.

The former Queen of Hearts...and Cora thought that was the ultimate irony...was alone. Totally, utterly alone.

At least until one person...someone who was not at Zelena and Henry's flight took a seat across from her.

"How can assist you?" Cora looked at the other person. She did not need or want anyone's company right now.

"I think, Cora, it's the other way around. You see, I'm alone too." And then the other woman place her hand on the hand of a slightly startled Cora Mills...

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

_And so ends the four part arc of Zelena, Henry, and the Broom I apologize for the lack of updates on this and other stories. The three active ones are still active, and I should be updating more after Labor Day, though I will try to slip in one or two before then._

_I'd like to thank those who have commented. I really would like to know how I'm doing...and if you ARE following me, leave a comment or two. It certainly would help._

_And a special thanks to __**withgirl**__, who is writing some righteous stuff right now. She has helped me a lot and she is a MUCH better writer than I am. Follow her, if you will._

_The usual disclaimers..._

* * *

_(PS: I am including MERIDA in this...It may take a chapter or two...)_


	19. Life and Second Chances

The two women just sat there, drinking tea for for about an hour.

Cora Mills was dressed in jet black pantsuit, dark hair framing her face. She did not really want to have any company as she contemplated what she believed was a desire for the Queen of Hearts not to be her grandson's birthday celebration.

Cora also knew they were probably right. There was a reason her daughters were estranged from her.

And the woman across from her was probably the last person she would expect to come near her, let alone engage in conversation.

But they were. The two women talked about the past. sins committed, redemption.

Here were two women, gap in age wide, or wide enough, who had been misunderstood all of their lives, their actions not helping to clear up hose mis understandings. Two women who had hated each other with, as the would say, the heat of a thousand suns. But now there they are. Talking. Laughing. Looking at each other. Being civil. Maybe being more than that.

Their mutual gazes did not disengage as happy throng from Henry's birthday flight literally burst into the diner. The pair of women seated at the booth near the window noticed the crowd busting in. And both knew well that none of that happy was meant for either one. And that they deserved.

There was hugging and kissing: everyone got a shot at Henry's cheeks, not to mention mussing-up his hair and pats on the back _(there was one swat at Henry's fanny, bestowed upon the lad by one Cruella DeVil, which lead to some pretty sharp looks from two moms, one dad, one grandpa, and a squid-ish girlfriend, which led to an uncharacteristically sheepish apology by the afore-mentioned Ms. DeVil.)_

In short order, the kitchen was humming with burgers from Granny, lasagna from Regina, meatloaf from Marian, ice cream floats from Ingrid...all free. Not to mention a rather large apple-cinnamon cake that his adopted moms feasted on Henry. Everyone seemed happy. Everyone except Cora and her companion, who had now taken the hands of the Queen of Hearts and gently held them in a comforting way.

The pair in the booth just looked at the happy crowd, knowing in their hearts that, for various reasons, neither deserved to be around such happiness for various and sundry reasons. Cora's reasons were all well documented: what she did to her daughters was reason enough, let alone some of the things she did when she came to Storybrooke the first time. In fact, in her mind, Cora truly believed that she deserved the death she received, and she had no idea why Zelena brought her back from the depths. Zelena said that she did it for her sister, but even Regina had lasting memories of the unspeakable abuse the young woman received from her mother.

The other woman was a little more complicated. She was devious as well, probably more devious than Cora, and much more covert. Her treachery was always done with a spoonful of sugar attached to it. But she alway truly felt that she did what she did for good. But her lies caught up with her. She had become a pariah even to the one person the redhead loved.

So there they were. A pair of pariahs that somehow connected in a diner. At that point there were two worlds. The world of joy and celebration as the wheeled two birthday cakes, one made of magic ice cream, and the world that just included Cora and her new found friend, sitting there wearing a simple black dress and a white collar.

And for whatever reason, the two loners looked at each other with such attention, they did not notice that three people from that other, happier world had walked over into their lonelier one.

"Mom?"

The accent was unmistakable. Both Cora and her companion looked up and saw, with a background of celebrating humanity, Cora's daughters. The smiles that Zelena and Regina had affixed to their faces were less like two conspiratorial evil witches, and more like two joyously conspiratorial sisters trying to hide the birthday surprise they got for Mommy

"My little sis has something she wants to say to you, Mother..." Regina beamed as she turned to her redhaired sibling.

Cora's new found friend seemed to know what would happen next as one redhead lifter her hands from Cora's and were replaced by another's...

"Cora..." Zelena paused, then corrected..."_Mom_...I will make this brief ..." She sounded and looked confident, but inside she was nothing but green apple jelly. "Now I'm not going to bring up the past. There 's too too much pain. But all I ever wanted was someone who could love me. I have that now. I have that with Ruby. I have that with Regina..." Zelena turned and smiled at her sister, then turned back to her mother. "...and believe it or not, I'd like to have it with you..."

Cora was stunned. Her companion would had also been stunned, considering her shared history with the other two women. But logic and history the the short time of a few hours had thrown logic and history out of the window. In the last few years she had seen redemption embrace people she never thought it could. Now it seems it was embracing Cora, and was revealing quite the woman. A woman she could have come close under other circumstances.

"Mommy," Regina tells Cora with moist eyes, I changed. Zee's changing. We can help you..."

Zelena continued. "Look...we can't change the past. But this place..." Zelena waved her hand in a sweeping motion to illustrate not just Granny's but the town as well. "...this whole town..._changed_ me..._and_ my sister. Please..." Then Zelena put a tighter, loving grip on her mom's hand, followed by her sister. "We'd love to have a mom again..."

That was it. Cora Mills started bawling like a baby. She hugged her daughters with her eyes closed tight. And when she pulled away, and opened her eyes she found not just her daughters smiling at her...and her companion...but the entire gang that had gathered for Henry's birthday celebration.

"Well it's about time, grans!" And everyone laughed at the 15-year-old young man demonstrating his ability to state the obvious.

Time went by, the party went on. Cora and her friend stayed at the booth, only now they were side to side. And slowly, increasingly close. There was much discussion about the nature of what was happening between the former Queen of Hearts and her new found friend. There were wagers being taken of course, but mostly how unusual this was. Not only for the woman whose mantra through two universes was "love is weakness," but for the other woman as well. That woman was a cold fish when it came to such things, and not just because of the position that the initial curse put the woman.

And then it happened.

It wasn't an earth-shattering one. It was short and tender. But there it was.

A kiss. Short and sweet.

Gold's jaw dropped. Belle did a fist pump. Regina and Emma were bug-eyed...Snow and David were speechless. So were Nova and Leroy (in fact, the sight was enough to keep Leroy sober for the rest of the night...no small feat in and of itself).

In fact, it was Henry Daniel Swan-Mills himself, precociousness still intact even after 15 years.

"So, _Blue_...how does it feel to kiss _my Grandma_..?"

Yes they called the former Mother Superior Blue, but her face was a bright shade of pink, punctuated by a rather sheepish grin. And the woman she kissed didn't make it any easier...

When Zelena looked at her mom and asked "So..what's your story...?" Cora simply replied, "I wasn't complaining..."

It was then that people started to laugh out loud and applaud. Henry hugged his grandma and The Blue Fairy, then Emma and Regina, followed by Zelena, then everyone else in Granny's. And in the middle of all that hugging Cora Mills and Ruhl Ghorm, aka Blue, kissed again.

There would be another time to ask about love being weakness and not strength, or why the symbol all that was good seemed to be falling for the symbol of all that was evil. But this is Storybrooke, where evil is redeemed and redemption comes in the form of love. And whether it's an Evil Queen or a pirate and a savior, a wicked witch and big bad wolf, or a king and queen with a commoner waitress, even a beauty and her beast, questioning it would not make a bit of difference, for in a world that was perpetually at war with each other, there was a place forgiveness was the order of the day, and, to paraphrase Zelena, love always wins.

* * *

**To Be Continued**.

_**A/N: SO...do you like the pairing of Cora and Blue. I know it not a canon pairing, but what the hell. I mean, am I the only one that has reached the limit with what's on TV? Not only what they have done with Emma, and consequently Regina, but what they have done to Zelena, Snowing, Rumbelle. I even have sympathy to what they have done to Hook and Robin, not to mention Merida. Only Arthur is getting a proper villains treatment and I am not sure about that!**_

_**I also must apologize for being tardy on this and the quality. It's not my best stuff and I apologize. **_

_**This will continue, I will try to keep it positive and maybe funny. Your Comments and follows are gold to me. And if you can if you follow, can you tell me why in the comments box, I'd really appreciate it.**_

_**Taking a microscopic break for I have had some bad stuff in my life last few, but I will be back in a few days. You've been warned.**_


	20. Life and the Holiday Part 1

_**First, I warned you that this will not follow television. This is how I would like to see the characters, so anyone wishing for canon will be very disappointed.**_

_**I am disappointed in the TV version for many reasons, and mostly for the fact that Adam and Eddie (as well as ABC and Disney) have absolutely no idea what they have in their hands. I'm not talking about SwanQueen as much as rich characters that **__**can**_ _**work together for a common good. Imagine Regina, Emma, and Zelena standing together, protecting Storybrooke as only they can. With the Red of season one. And Ingrid and Elsa done properly. And Rumple. Not to mention Belle and the power of knowledge.**_

_**Add a duplicitous Blue but on the side of SB. Nova and Grumpy. Tink and an army or fairies. Granny in from-my-cold-dead-hands mode.**_

_**And let's not forget the Pirate and the Thief. If we didn't hate them for being the thing between Emma and Regina, we would love their bravado to death.**_

_**I just wish, for once, that the producers listened to us. We did not need Dark!Swan. Or Dark!Hook for that matter. We did not need jumping between Camelot and Storybrooke. We needed a true villain **__**not**_ _**looking for love denied, but a real villain that was pure evil. And everyone, Snow, Charming, Lily, the QoD, all of them, standing together. That's what I wanted. That's not what I will get.**_

_**And so I'll create my own universe, and I don't know where it will go, but will NOT go in the sad direction of creators that have no heart. And a warning to those following Supergirl, Arrow, Blindspot, iZombie (come home Rose...), etc. Do NOT expect their creators to hear you. #FansDontMatter.**_

_**Rant over.**_

_**The usual disclaimers. And a warning: there are multiple shippings here. If you have a problem with lesbians, gayness, bisexuality, or polyamory, you might want to read something else.**_

_**Plus, this is kinda an update about where most of the ships are docked.**_

_**Now that I have you intrigued...**_

_**Please feed the COMMENT monster.**_

_**God bless you withgirl and GothicPhoenix.**_

"_**Let's get on with it"-Jane Fonda as Cat Ballou**_

* * *

**Four months later... **

The redemption of Zelena Mills had been contagious. People who were at one point hated and feared were now accepted fully, with almost no changes.

The image of forgiveness and redemption for most is that one would not only promise to be "good," but almost pure of thought and deed. But with the help of of her sister, her almost sister-in-law (that would be if Dark Savior fiance would stop dragging her feet about it), and her soon-to-be wife (no foot-dragging here, The words "man and wife" would be spoken exactly at midnight January 1st.), Zelena learned that she could be who she was, fully wicked, without being evil. People noticed that, and it had an effect.

Cases in point: Ginger, former blind witch and eater of children, runs the town bakery She still enjoys telling a kid they'd be great on her menu (mostly for stuck up parents...the kids ate it up...no pun intended), she's mostly accepted. She's even dating Dr. Victor Whale.

* * *

Mal was content with her new position as City Judge while her lover Holly had set up the the Tiny Humans nursery. Holly's niece Maddie and Mal's daughter Lily were happily giving the pair grief when the former was not attending classes at Storybrooke High and the latter was working at the Inn training to be an owner's assistant.

* * *

Ursula and Cru were happy as clams. The sea witch was a singer/KJ at the Rabbit Hole while Cru opened a high-end fashion store.

* * *

Ingrid and Elsa debated about adding sandwiches to the ice cream store's menu. They didn't want to intrude on Granny's business, but a compromise came...and and Any Given Sundae will also specialize in cold sandwiches and subs.

* * *

As for Snow and David, they are still thick as thieves, though David seems to spend a bit more time with Hook. Snow did not become jealous because she knew her Charming would come back, she just made her husband promise that if anything happened, he'd give full details. With video.

One night, he did just that. Poor man couldn't walk for a week.

* * *

Big Neal (he really didn't like to be called at, even though it was a way to differentiate from the little Neal that just turned one, and his fiancee Tamara used to be big Shaq fans) just sat alone. He was not drinking himself to death, though more often than most at the Hole, he was cradling a half-consumed glass of Sam Adams. He and Emma were still close, but not sexual. Both still had Henry to bind them, but Emma had Regina as her true love, though there were occasional hits of Hook, not to mention Emma's occasional sways from light to dark, though most days she stayed in the middle, still with her blonde hair and trademark red leather jacket ("I made a deal with the Dark One...I loved my VW...the compromise, I now have a Black Momba engine. fastest VW engine ever!"). But Neal was still alone. Though he and his father were repairing their relationship, it still didn't help that he was abandoned. Not to mention he fell in love twice and they both fell through. And though she had an agenda that had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Regina's destruction, at least to him, Tamara was one of the sweetest people he had ever known and he missed her. That was something Emma took note of.

It was kind of like that for Emma. For a dark one, she was one with a big heart. She was pretty much there for Belle and Rumple after the imp's heart problems. As sheriff she always was watching out for the people of her now-adopted town. And it was more than a job, she loved everyone in that little hamlet. Three, specifically.

Both Emma and Regina know what they have put their son through, and the sheriff tries to at least one thing to make up for that. She knows she can't buy Henry's love, so mostly it's extra time with homework, or assisting Regina with teaching their son magic.

But there was one time. Not his birthday or Christmas or as a reward for good grades (which the young man excelled at anyway), but a special room set up in Swan House especially for Henry. The "Charmings" were there, so was Gold and Belle _(Zelena wanted to be there, but she decided not to ignite any lingering bad feelings between she and Gold)_, the Snow Queens, Hook, Hood and Marian to see it. When the throng entered the room, Emma uncovered her son's eyes. There was a hush in anticipation.

The kid was speechless.

For there, almost covering the entire breadth of the large room on the second floor, was what could be called the ultimate train set. A custom Lionel job that the men of Storybrooke had put together for the lad. Most of the Merry Men did not know exactly what a train or a locomotive was, but David did do some research on the contraption and he became quite fascinated with it...a fact driven home when the King of Mysthaven was the conductor of said train system during many trial runs...much to the chagrin of both the former and current Queens of Mysthaven as David's time on the choo-choo went into the wee hours, as a pooped Emma nestled sleepily on her soon-to-be wife's shoulders, while David's wife covered her head with her hands and laughed out of embarrassment.

And when Snow dragged the world's oldest 8-year-old upstairs to bed (until Snow and David found their own home, Emma had her 'rents move in rent free...the apartment went to Tink, but she only stayed there), and with Henry already snoozing in his own room, the Dark Savior and the Evil Queen could finally have some time to themselves.

Yes, there were times when Emma was snuggled in the arms of a certain pirate. The same could be said about certain quiet times between Regina and a certain bandit. But both women would come home to each other, for Emma and Regina were, to each other, home. The warmest, most loving home they could have. They had each other, they had Henry, and more often than not, they had Tink. There were, of course, times when Emma felt she could not imagine explaining her home to the outside world, even leaving out the Grimm aspects of it all, but Regina reminded her that the outside world is not their concern. And it wasn't.

* * *

Of course, there was Cora and Blue. Regina and Emma were an item from the start; the only two people who were not acknowledging it were, well, Regina and Emma. It was the same with Cora and Blue. Their mutual attraction came later: after Zelena engineered Cora's resurrection, the fairy noticed how alone the witch was. At first, Blue was celebratory: the woman she blamed for most of the trouble in both Mysthaven and Storybrooke living in her own hell of loneliness. But then Blue realized her own pit of solitude and it was painful indeed. There was an approach, an initial kindness, the time after Zelena spoke with her and it went all wrong that Cora reached out to her. And maybe that was the spark. To Blue, the Queen of Hearts was indeed regal. But there was something human in the older woman that maybe even Cora did not know about. To Cora, the fairy looked all business, but there was that rare smile that was a bright as a warm lit candle.

Since Henry's birthday, the two were extremely close, but strangely not physical. The feelings of the two were not that physical. No hugs, no hand holding, close but not too close. Most knew it was fear: Storybrooke's Cold Fish paired with Ms. Love-Is-Weakness. The frustration was starting to get to the residents of Storybrooke, to a point where the town's top advocate True Love, during an unrelated conversation with the fairy dropped her knitting, and looked Blue in the eye: "Will you two do me a favor...KISS ALREADY!" That generated brown eyes widening, a gulp...and a rather loud reaction from the back of the diner from a grizzled regular: "IT'S ABOUT TIME, SISTER!" After which, Leroy planted a rather deep, wet one on his girlfriend, in which Nova enthusiastically replied. There was applause and cheering, and...well, Blue can turn a rather sweet shade of red...

* * *

Zelena and Ruby never had that problem. Shyness was not in their DNA. Public displays of affection were the rule, not the exception. Whatever fear the two had evaporated long ago. Thanksgiving had just past, and the Wicked One had much to be thankful for. A renewed life, a family that loved her, and a True Love of her own. Yes, there we others in their lives: Ruby remained close to the "Charmings," as close as they were in Mysthaven. Zelena, herself had become close Robin and Marian. Robin and Zelena had a history and both were connected to Marian's beauty and humor.

_(Henry, wondering about the rather complex relationships that were abounding in Storybrooke, once asked Regina about it all. The teen was aware of Emma's closeness with Killian and whatever was going on between Regina and Robin. Regina gently told her Little Prince that love was love, that there were others sharing their hearts, but that Emma was her __true_ _love and she hers. And they stand behind all the people that they love... _

"_.. and that includes you, my little prince..." And with that, Regina kissed Henry on the cheek. Maybe he understood...maybe more needed to be said. But Henry kissed Regina back and smiled.) _

And as passionate as they were in public they were even more so behind the confines of the Wicked Witch's cottage. Thankfully it was in the woods far enough, because if anyone ventured near that building, they would swear they will killing each other. They were that loud and unashamed.

But there were, in that bed of Zelena's, quiet times. And one night, Ruby told Z about her mother, Anita. She told of how beautiful she was, and how she led Ruby to not be ashamed of who she was...a wolf and a shape-shifter. And she told Z that was one of the reasons Ruby fell for the witch. And she told that being unashamed led her to protect her best friend Snow (among other things) from her mother when Anita wrongly accused Snow of killing someone close to her. How her mother died in that fight. And how she wished she could have known her all over again and show her that humans...at least some...were not as evil as she thought.

And there, Ruby broke down into Zelena's chest.

And as the witch held the wolf close to her body and allowed Ruby to cry without control, Zelena also felt emotional. She brought two people back to life, and at that moment, she would have bolted to the cemetery to see if she could have found Anita and brought her back. But do that before almost killed her. And for the first time, she felt useless.

Then the, Ruby calmed down. The crying lessened. And the Ruby kissed her witch.

"Thank you, Z."

"For what, Wolfie?"

"For letting me tell my story. For not judging me. For being my true love."

"And thank you for being mine, Wolfie."

They kissed again. If they could they could kiss into whatever eternity was, but eventually, they had to come up for air. Then folding her arms and laying her head on top of those arms that were on on Z's naked body. Ruby was all teenage enthusiasm: "I know how to show my app-pree-see-a-shun.." Zelena started to beam in anticipation, but Ruby said, "yeah, that too! But...my darling...I intend to give you...my soon-to-be lifelong partner-in-crime...THE best Christmas anyone has ever had!" Then Ruby kissed Zelena's forehead, and with the warmest smile, she responded to her fiance...

"Wolfie...there is one thing...and I am being very honest when I am saying this...

"And what's that, Greenie...?

"What's Christmas...?"

"What. Did. You. Say...?

Z responded with a bit of a nervous chuckle, "Yes, I asked, what _is_ Christmas...?

* * *

**TBC**

_**A/N: What I wanted to do was to all of the relationships, connected and otherwise, so they could make some sense. Also, this was supposed to be the Thanksgiving episode, but stuff happened...**_

_**Again, your COMMENTS are welcome.**_


	21. Life And The Holiday, Part 2

_**And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this [shall be] a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, goodwill toward men.**_

_**That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown.**_

And with that, Henry clicked off the DVR via remote. The gang had gathered at Swan House to watch a Charlie Brown Christmas. Usually this was at the Mayor's Mansion...and much closer to the actual day, but it was a housewarming considering that Emma was turning the keys and the deed to the 'rents. But it there was another reason for this: Because she had never experienced the holiday, partly because of her failed plans for revenge, Zelena has no idea what Christmas is.

"So..." Snow White was ever the hopeful one. "What'cha think..?"

The redhead's face and mouth squirmed a bit, as if she was searching for a proper answer that would satisfy the Queen of Mysthaven. Regina and Emma were there , so were Snow and Charming, Ruby...she came up with the idea when Z sheepishly admitted that she didn't know Christmas from Arbor Day. Then there was her mom and her new whatever-they-wanted-to-call-her-because-they-were-both-avoiding-the-GF-word-like-the-plague, Blue, there was Robin and Marian, Killian _(surprisingly sober...of course that had NOTHING to do with the fact that Emma AND Snow AND Regina AND Zelena read Captain Jones the riot act about his extreme imbibing a few days ago)_, and Dr. Victor Whale and his new girlfriend, the Blind Witch Ginger.

After a few moments, the Wicked Witch could not.

"I kinda feel like that kid Charlie felt," said Zelena. "I know that this Christmas is supposed to be a big thing. And I understand the Savior part of it..." Then she put on her mask of snarkiness and turned to Emma: "...why some of my best friends are Saviors!" Emma chuckled, Regina playfully pinched her nose, but Zelena went back to sullen: "I just feel that...there's a party and you might want to invite me, but I would not know what's going on.

Ruby draped her arms around the neck of her fiancee, Regina and Emma both held Zelena's left hand and Henry held the other. Snow and David held a knee, Robin and Marian held another. Hook kissed her forehead. They all knew that Zelena was starting to get that feeling of being an alien.

Everyone knelt in front of the woman from Oz, trying to explain that even for people with faith, Christmas was a joyous time filled with love and laughter. There was talk about decorations and the singing of carols, things like that. And Z understood that. She wanted to be a part of that, if she felt deserving,

Then the talk turned to presents. Henry talked at length about his new PS4 _(he really wanted a PS5, but but his moms and aunt explained that the time portal was not meant for trivial things like a new video game that had no software available for it anyway)_. Snow and David wistfully talked about New York City. Robin and Marian talked about trying to do something for their little boy, Roland, but they didn't know what. Coral and Blue stayed quiet for the most part. They way they were looking at each other, though, it seemed that there were two women who needed talking to about admitting the obvious.

Whale was talking about a bottle of some rare wine and a nice dinner for himself and his new lady. When questions came around to Ginger about her wish, her head was bowed as she quietly said one solitary word: "sight."

It was something that broke the Doctor's heart. Almost everyone's actually. There were tearful smile directed at the blonde witch. Regina was one of them, but she also noted her sister. She knew when Zelena was getting ready to hatch some plan. After all these months, the Mayor knew her sister well. It wasn't anything sinister, she knew that...but what could it be? Because there was a look in Zelena's eyes that noted she was paying attention to every wish that was mentioned...especially Ginger's wish, which anywhere else would be close to impossible...but this is Storybrooke, and Zelena was...

Then Regina asked Zelena not to hold back and tell everyone what her wish was. The redhead had so much. After all, she had finally found happiness, a family, love. Everyone who was in that room was instrumental in saving her life, and there was so much to do...and based on what they told her, so little time to do it in. But if there was one thing in the whole world...

"I would just love to spend as much time with my little wolf as possible before the wedding." There were many sighs and "awes" that were said. The love Zelena was feeling was given back to her. And her "Wolfie" show that love with a passionate, emotional kiss. Then Ruby said something about getting something in the kitchen and she'd be right back and told Z not to move and all the things that one lover says to another in that cutesy way.

But Snow White knew better. Snow and Ruby aka Red were friends long before Snow met her Charming, intimate long before that. And that continued through curses. She knew when Red was hurting and she wondered what was wrong.

She politely dismissed herself and followed Ruby into the kitchen. That is where she found the werewolf sitting on a stool in the kitchen's island, with head bowed, crying uncontrollably.

Snow went over to the weeping woman, kissed her head, and then Ruby took Snow's hand. The pixie-haired woman took a finger to Ruby's chin and lifted her face. it was soaking with tears.

"Did she hurt you?"

"No...she couldn't hurt me if she tried...but I'm going to hurt her...I know it."

"You worried that the same thing that happened to Peter would happen to Zelena?"

Ruby shook her head vigorously. Then the wolf got up and pointed to a certain date on the calendar. Christmas Day.

Snow was puzzled of why this would affect Ruby like that, but then Rubes pointed to the small print on the box that contained the date in question. Then Snow realized what was troubling her best friend and love.

"Full moon, Snow...it will be a full moon. I'll turn. For three days I'll be a wolf! I can't spend Christmas..." Ruby was increasingly emotional with each word, then broke down again, this time in the arms of Snow. Their faces were buried in each shoulders, so they could not see the third person that quietly appeared next to them. It was only when they heard that very familiar accented voice that they knew they not alone.

"Wolfie," she said. "It's alright...it's going to be alright." When Snow and Ruby looked saw eyes usually incandescent blue rimmed with a red that almost matched the woman's hair; her perfect skin stained with tears. "We'll figure it out, Wolfie. We always do."

And at that point, Ruby and Snow brought the Wicked Witch into their hug.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'll make it up with mucho miracles in the next one. Have a hanky ready. Or maybe a roll of Bounty...**_

_**As for TV: everything that has been said about Swan Song has been said. And everything about the upcoming Underworld arc will be said before March. I no longer hold out hope that the producers, writers, or network will find their way, and you can't...and should not...blame the actors, they are just doing their jobs...magnificently, I might add.**_

_**So canon be damned, This is my version of events.**_

_**I may not have this ready for Christmas, but I will try to have this arc finished. soon. Thank you for all your help. The usual disclaimers. A Charlie Brown Christmas is property of Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production. Peanuts was created by Charles M Schulz, who wrote A Charlie Brown Christmas, and is property of Mr. Schulz and United Feature Syndicate.**_

_**Actual comments will keep me going. If I don't see you, Merry Xmas.**_


	22. Life and the Gifts

_Yes...we're still in Christmas. I know it's FIVE FREAKIN' MONTHS. It's STILL before Christmas...And we still have a wedding to get to._

_My apologies for my tardiness. Just working through major depression and a lot of other stuff. I also have a few other fics that I need to tend to. I'm not ending this story, for there are places I want to take this. but after this arc, it may be a bit before updates. By the way, not yet...but there __will be_ _**#WickedRubySlippers**__, either in this, or a separate fic in this universe...stay tuned._

_God I need COMMENTS. And a BETA/Co-Collaborator!_

_The usual disclaimers._

_And a warning. This is a very crappy chapter. But there __**is**_ _a bit'o'smut, sooo..._

* * *

**Previously**

_...the wolf got up and pointed to a certain date on the calendar. Christmas Day._

_Snow was puzzled of why this would affect Ruby like that, but then Rubes pointed to the small print on the box that contained the date in question. Then Snow realized what was troubling her best friend and love._

"_Full moon, Snow...it will be a full moon. I'll turn. For three days I'll be a wolf! I can't spend Christmas..." Ruby was increasingly emotional with each word, then broke down again, this time in the arms of Snow. Their faces were buried in each shoulders, so they could not see the third person that quietly appeared next to them. It was only when they heard that very familiar accented voice that they knew they not alone._

"_Wolfie," she said. "It's alright...it's going to be alright." When Snow and Ruby looked saw eyes usually incandescent blue rimmed with a red that almost matched the woman's hair; her perfect skin stained with tears. "We'll figure it out, Wolfie. We always do."_

_And at that point, Ruby and Snow brought the WIcked Witch into their hug._

* * *

**Later that night...**

Ruby looked peaceful as she fell asleep on the guest bed set up by Regina. There was a look of contentment on the faces of everyone surrounding the sleeping werewolf. Selena of course, Emma, Regina, and Henry, Snow White and David, Tinkerbell, Killian, everyone who was invited to The Swan house surrounded Ruby as she peacefully slept.

When Ruby mentioned that this December's full moon would land on Christmas Eve, Zelena had much to think about. There was the option of moving the date up to Valentine's Day, but she wanted to start the rest of her life with the one that she wanted to spend most of the rest of her life with.

And then, there was the project that was forming in her head. If she was Henry, this would be Operation Santa or something like that. The people of Storybrooke had saved her life three times over, and she wanted to pay them back...as much as she could. Magic would help, but she would have to know how to gift each individual person.

So the throng made their way downstairs, except for Snow and David who stayed upstairs with their favorite werewolf. And when they got downstairs, Zelena...who was starting to turn the color of kale...looked at those who descended with her, swallowed hard, and realized what she had to do on her own...

* * *

**Friday, 12/11: The new truck...among other things...**

Zelena chose 7am in the morning for three reasons: One, it was a beautiful morning. Two, what she did and took all night, three she was still more than a tad wicked. Wicked enough to know what sounds she heard when she knocked on the wooden door of the apartment.

And sure enough, the twin voices going "holy fuck!" plus the mad shuffling of whatever was being shuffled inside had the witch desperately trying to hold in the laughter whilst the occupants were making a mad dash to, as Z assumed, try to get decent. And when the door finally DID open, there was a rather disheveled couple that met Z, who had very quickly put the mask of Concerned Worried Woman. But it seemed that the female of the couple wasn't buying it...

"You have one minute to convince me not to kill you," said Snow, being her over dramatic self...something that David picked up on, trying to defuse the situation: "Can we ask what in the name of Oz has you knocking on our door while we were...ahem...sleeping?"

Several comebacks came to mind, but Zelena backed off on those. She was too exhausted from the night's work to come up with a good one. She just put on the mask of concern. She had to get them downstairs, anyway.

"Look...I just wanted to let you know something happened to your truck..."

That got their attention.

Especially David who remembered the last time Zelena has anything to do with his beloved F-150...flying monkey poop does not make one happy.

The Wicked Witch got a hug and a cheek kiss from David. Snow was about to do the same when Z stopping the teacher's forward progress and pointed in the general of the white car that was parked next to the truck.

The white Ford Mustang. Shelby.

The car was white inside and out...and and the licence plate simply said SNO1.

Snow's jaw was agape and David had to hold his wife up to keep her from falling. She just looked at Zelena and squeaked out the word "how?"

Zelena simply replied "Magic."

It was then that Snow White embraced the Wicked Witch of the West, sobbing profusely. After a few moments, Zelena pulled Snow away just enough to look in her eyes. "You were the very first person I met in Storybrooke, I looked at you and for a moment, I almost did not want to go through with..." Zelena stopped and reflected on what happened, then continued. "I just wanted to thank the people who helped save me."

Snow smirked through the tears: "It was you who saved who saved yourself. We just helped." Zelena flashed that fifty-thousand watt smile of hers and hugged Snow again, but at that moment, a rather excited bounce of blonde hair was running towards the Royal Couple and the WIcked Witch. And she was smiling broadly.

But Ingrid the Ice Queen could not speak. She was that excited that she finally squeaked one word. "...THAT!"

THAT would have been the rather large white van that was parked outside of Any Given Sundae. A 2016 Mercedes Sprinter decked out as a ice cream van, totally painted, prices on the side and everything.

Ingrid didn't know who left the gift, and before she could ask, almost the whole damn town was jumping up and down with joy over the early Christmas presents they received. SUV's. Sports cars. Fiats and Minis. Apparently someone was playing Oprah...

And Snow's smiles and the direction they were directed answered Ingrid's question. She embraced the witch hard and wept openly. Zelena kissed the top of the Nordic Blonde's head. It was understood between the two, and the Royal Couple looking on: Zelena was an outcast in an entire town of outcasts. Those outcasts saved her life, and this was appreciation. Amazingly, she wished she could do more. And as townspeople came out in the morning coolness to inspect their new, updated automobiles, Zelena looked upon it all and smiled. She had much more to do, and little time to do it in...

* * *

**Zelena and Ruby's Farmhouse**

The first thing Ruby saw in the morning was the note from Z telling her that she had gone into town for early errands, but to look outside. She also added "you'll know it when I see it...xoxo Z"

The wolf and the witch always loved to surprise each other. Little gifts. Romantic dinners. Sexual surprises. Like the time Z split into three on the night of Ruby's birthday. An other things, many probably best unmentioned.

She went outside to find whatever little wicked something her witchy fiance left her. She expected her 1975 Ruby Red Camaro. It wasn't that she didn't like the car, but ever since it copulated with a bunch of rocks just inches from the dreaded town border, the car didn't act right. Plus, she had wet dreams about a new Camaro.

When she opened the door, those dreams came true. Very very true.

For there, sitting just outside of her door was her dream.

A 2016 Camaro SS coupe. Loaded. Jet black. And a blood red stripe that went down the middle of the car that was not evil or wicked. More like borderline Satanic.

And there was the note in the envelope attached to the window on the driver's side: "To the most adorable, passionate, ferocious woman I've ever known...Love forever... Z."

For a moment, Ruby started to recall the people she had as lovers. Peter, of course. That ferociousness led to his death. Snow and Charming, of course. And there was this one woman when she was having "a cup of coffee," relatively speaking, in the land of Oz. That woman was world, tough as nails, and an amazing lover. But she also knew that she shared that incredible woman with someone else...someone never mentioned by the other woman by name, but by the way she talked was someone who that person had a very complicated relationship with. It was when she and Zelena were having post-coital reminisces of old lovers and, to use the words of this realm, booty-calls, that the pair put two and two together...

* * *

"_Dorothy Gale...?"_

"_Yeah, Z...Dorothy Gale"_

_There were many reactions that could have been had, but not genuine laughter...the unbridled laugh that Ruby had come to love. Not sarcastic, but a shot that was the actual reaction to something truly funny._

"_I knew there was a connection! I knew it!" Then Zelena, not green at all, mention something that maybe only an anthropologist or a sexologist would understand. "Look, Wolfie, every person that you have ever has sex with you learn something. Peter, bless his soul...Snow...David..you pick up things that you use in return. Now I don't know about them, I just know that when we're in bed, there are traces of Dorothy in what you do, that, with your own incredible style, and I'd like to think you picked up things from me. When I first met Dorothy, she was young and she didn't know much. When I met her again, she was a beautiful woman, with...I would think...some experience under her belt. I'd like to think some of that came from you and I was the recipient of it...and maybe it was foretelling that we...you and me.. were meant to be"_

_Ruby just looked at the amazing redhead with wide-eyed wonder at at her Truest Love, and responded to what she had just said... "That was deep, Z..."_

_Zelena just smiled as that crimson hair framed her face, shaking her head 'no.' "No that wasn't deep..." Then the Wicked Witch raised her hand in a theatrical fashion. "...but __**this**_ _is..." And with that, she plunged her Fickle Finger of Fate into the warm receiving place._

"_Fuck you...!" Ruby was feeling the effects of that alabaster finger deep inside..._

_And as she maneuvered the digit around Ruby's sugar walls, Zelena remarked, "Always glad to oblige, my pretty..."_

_The wolf came laughing._

* * *

Ruby's face was flushed as her thoughts reminded her how much she loved Zelena. She walked into the house to find a phone to call her witch to tell her that she found the Christmas present and intimate how she would repay the Wicked One for her generosity.

Ruby looked for her cell and when she found it it, she also found a sheet of paper, then recognized the writing on that paper as Z's. She read the sheet...it was a list. Ruby checked it twice, and realized it referred to people who were both naughty and nice...

She already had heart, a brain, and nerve...she just needs to see how beautiful she is...really see.

My mom and her love need to see they need to be together...this will do it.

There's a whole world my sister needs to see with her true love...and they will.

Two for my true love. One for her alone...one to share.

It was a short list, and the wolf wondered if it was a Christmas list. The last one intrigued Ruby...enough to generate a smirk on those thick, red lips.

Ruby decided not to call Zelena. She'll just thank her for the car in her own way. But now, the wolf was like a kid on Christmas Eve. And as she considered what her wife-to-be may be planning, the smirk got wider.

If she knew what Zelena was planning...that smirk could get wider yet.

**TBC**

* * *

_**It took a few months, but finally. I apologize...this is not the best I've done...words of encouragement would be appreciated.**_

_**And usually, this is where I lambast the writers and producers, but after last night ("Sisters") It is possible that maybe they are hearing us. That Zelena is redeemable after all. I hope that Bex' last picture from the set is not a portent of bad news.**_

_**Thank you for your patience...a better 24th chapter, I hope, is coming. Someone is about to see the light!**_


End file.
